Bulgaristan'da Türk İslam Eserleri
Türk - İslâm Eserleri i BALKANLARDA TARİH VE KÜLTÜR : Eğer Rûmin revânında görürsem ben dilârâyı, Revâmna revân eden Semerkand'ı,Buhârâ 'y1 • Yazıcıoğlu Tâcu't-Tevârih yazarı Hoca Sa'deddin, Selimnâme'sinde anlatır; Yavuz Sultan Selim, 1517 tarihinde Mısır fethinde, karargâhı ile birlikte oralarda çokça kalmış; ordu uzun süren bu seferden, Mısır'ın sıcağından bitkin düşmüş olacak ki, herkes bir an önce memleketine dönmek hevesinde. Kemâl Paşazâde'den, padişahı dönmeye teşvik etmesini dilemişler. Birgün Padişah, Kemal Paşazâde'ye sormuş; Askerler arasında ne var, er kullarım ne halde? Kemal Paşazade bunu fırsat bilerek cevâbını kondurmuş: — Bir asker Nil kenarında atını sularken şu hasret türküsünü söylediğini duydum: Nemiz kaldı bizim mülk-ü Arab'ta, Nice bir dururuz Şâm ü Haleb'de. Cihan Halkı kamu ayş ü tarabta, Gel ahî, gidelim Rum'ellerine. (Urumeli'ne) Pâdişâh, bu mısralardaki derin hasret duygusunu anlamış, Mısır'dan geri dönme kararını vermiştir. Kemal Paşazâde de böylece sırasını savmış ve Rumeli'ne hasret çekenler de yurtlarına dönerek cennet diyarına kavuşmuşlar; Tıpkı İsrailoğullarının Tih tahrasından Arz-ı Mev'ud'e dönmeleri gibi. Tarih, böyle dalgalı ve çalkantılı: Sırası geldi Rumeli'ne döndük, sırası geldi Rumeli'nden döndük; orada neler yaptık, ne gibi kültür ve sanat eserleri meydana getirdik? Bu yazımızda, gerek Bulgaristan'da yaptığımız inceleme ve araştırma, gerekse 1911 tarihinden bu yana çeşitli sebeplerle ülkemize göç eden soydaşlarımızdan edihdiğimiz mâlumat ve belgelerin ışığında konuyu anlatmaya çalışacağız. * * * Osmanlı Türklerinden önce, müslumanlık Balkanlar’da tanınırdı. Daha önce müslümanlar, tüccar, seyyah, derviş olarak gelmişlerdi. Peçenek, Oğuz, Bulgar, Hazer Türklerini Balkanlar tanırdı. IX. yüzyıldan sonra buralara gelmişler, Tuna kıyılarına yerleşmişlerdi. Yakut Hâmevî 1228'de Hungar'dan bir müslümanla görüştüğünü söyler. Orhan Gazi zamanında, Bizans’a yardım için, Alâüddin Paşa'nın bir orduyla Balkan yarımadasına geçip Sofya yanındaki Radomir kalesine kadar gittiğini ve bu ovaya Türklerce Alâeddin ovası adı verildiğini, Cevdet Paşa,Kısas-ı Enbiya'nın XII. cildinde yazar. Osmanlı Türkleri, 1355'te Gelibolu'dan başla- .yarak Balkanlara yayılmaya başladılar. 1362'de Edirne'yi aldılar. 1363'te Hacı İl-bey kumandasındaki Türkler ilerlediler, Sırp Sındığı savaşını kazandılar. 1364'te Eskizağra'yı, Filibe'yi aldılar. Bir kol Aydos'u alarak, eskilerin Kır geçiti dedikleri Tikenlik ve Çenğe Boğazından Kocabalkan'ı i. Kral Şişman mağlup olılu. Tüıklcr, Balkanlar'a sağlam ayak uasııııştı. Şişman, kızkardeşi Mara'yı I. Murat'a verdi. Bulgar halk türkülerinde bu olay hâlâ yaşatılır; Sultan Murat Mara'ya: "Sen güzel Bulgaı kızı" derdi... Şişman'ııı bir oğlu Müslüman o kıp, Anadolu'ya geçti. 1388 de Avrupa'da Türklere karşı bir ordu hazırladı. Şişman, eniştesi Murad'a karşı onlara katıldı. Bunun üzerine I. Murad, Sadrâzam Çaııdarlı Ali Paşa kumandasında 20 bin kişilik bir orduyu Bulgaristan üzerine yolladı. Halk, Tiirkleri kurtarıcı saydı, Bulgaristan'ı 20 bin kişilik Osmanlı ordusu üç ayda zaptediverdi. T ürk N ü f u s u n u n i ni ması. Osmanlı Tiirkleri Balkanlaı'a geçtikten sonra, Anadolu'dan halkı oralara gntiiriip iskân etmişler, ou iskânı çeşitli yollarla gerçekleştirmişlerdir. Böylece de hem serlıadlcri takviye etmişler, lıenı de nüfus dengesi sağlamışlardı. Bu dönemde kurulan köy ve şehirlerin isimlerinin hepsi Tiirkçedir. Ilacıoğlu Pazarcığı, Eskicuma, Osmaııpazarı, Yenipazar, Servi, Kızanlık, Eskizağıa, Cumaioâlâ, Eğıiderc, Daridere, Kırcalı, Mestaıılı gibi. Fatihlerin adları da Hacı II, İnce Balaban, Akça-Koca, Lala Şahin, Çaııdarlı, Sevindik... "Dil ve Diıı''i milliyetin iki unsuru olarak kabul'' eden Ziya Gökalp'in hakkı var: Türklüğün vicdanı bir, dini bir, vatanı d i r Fakat hepsi ayrılır olmazsa lisanı bir. Balkanlarda Türkçe ^atnık ivüı^lcşti. Şahı* adları, köy ve kasaba adları 'ıep Türkçe oklu. I. Seliııı'in Hicrî 1946 tarihli vakfiyesinin sıııurnamesiııde kişi ve yer adları baştan başa Türkçedir. (Turahan, Suyaktı, Aslılıaıı, Eğlence, Kara, Gıiveııdıik, Timur, Işık, Eroğlu, Satı, Umut, Lyntl, Aydın, Satılmış, Dedebali, Aytoğrnuş, Alago/, Kurt, Saltık, Karaca, Aykut, Taptuk, Balaban, Turgut, Oruç, Arslan, Deniz, Gündüz, Sungur, Sevinç, Aykıt gibi). Çok uzun olan bu Sınurname V.ıkıflar-Genel Müdürlüğü Arşivi'ndc saklıdır. Balkanların Türkleşmesi çok çabuk oldu ve Tıırkleşıııe faaliyeti çeşitli yollarla sağlandı: 1. Evlâd-ı Fâtihan, gittiği yere yerleşti. Uçbeylcıi, ma'iyyctiııi, akrabasını, dostlarını ^cti1 rip yerleştirdi, onlara bazı imtiyazlar verildi, İ r imtiyazlardan faydalanmak bir nevi teşvik ıldu 2. Anadolu'dan bazı oymak ve . >ııvıl oralara iskân edildi. Yıldırım, Konya ve karaııv taraflarından Türk aileleri Kosova'ya nakledip yeı - leştirdi. Çelebi Sultan Mehmet, İskilip tarafındın v'r kısım lıalkı Minnet Bey kumandasında Filibe'ye nal ¡etti. Tatar Pazarcığını onlar kurdu. Sarulıaıı' Jm sürçün edilenler oraya geçti.(i) 3. Kendi arzusuyla o mıiııbit, bereketli topı.ıklara yeıleşenler de vaıdı. 4. Askcilcrdt.ii oralarda evlenip kalanlaı oklu. 5. Dervişlerin tesis etmiş olduğu koloniler iskânı teşvik edici oldu. (Bu konuda bak. O. L. Barkan, Vakıflar Dergisi, c. 1). 6. İhtidalar yoluyla da nüfus arttı. 7. Çiftliklerde çalışan esirler, köleler birbirleri yle evlenip çoğaldı, bunların evlenmeleri için kolaylık gösterildi. Çeşitli milletlerden olanlar evlenir, çocukları Türk kaydedilirdi. Böylece Türk nüfusu çoğaldı, Balkanlar Türkleşti. Eflâk'a geçen Simavna kadısı Şeyh Bedreddin'in Deliorman'dan kalabalık taraftar toplayıp Kocabalkan'ın güneyine geçerek savaş yapması, oralarda Türklerin çokluğunu gösterir. Bu konuda Edip Ali bakın ne diyor: "XIV. Asırdan itibaren Rumeli'ye akın edeıı, düşmanlarını taştan taşa, yüz üstü çalan gazi atalarımızdan oraya gelen ve yerleşenler oldu. Bir taraftan Osmanoğııllarının galibiyetiyle sona eren Anadolu beylikleri savaşı sonunda, yerli halktan, hassaten Karaman veya Orta Anadolu'dan nakledilen bir çok Türk aileleri ile Türk çoğunluğu temine çalışılmış, bir taraftan da fetihten bir kaç asır sonra, Rumeli'ye tanı mâııâsiyle hakim olduğumuz zaman Anadolu'da sık sık hüküm süren kuraklık yüzünden sıkıntı çeken atalarımız, Rumeli'nin miinbit ve feyizli topraklarına taşınmışlar, güzel Tıına kıyılarına, zümrüt ormanlarla bereketli vadiler ve ovalarla süslü Balkanlar'a gönül bağlamışlar, oraya yerleşmişlerdi. Refah içinde bir hayata kavuşmuşlar, Rumeli'yi her bakımdan bir Türkeli yapmışlardır".(2) Tarih böyleyken, şimdiki halde Bulgarların, Tiirk azınlığı hakkında tutumu hiç de iyi değildir. I948'de Hariciye ve Mezalıip Bakanlığı, Baş Müftüden Bulgaristan'daki Türklerin bölgeleri, asılları hakkında bir rapor ister. Baş Müftü bunu Nüvap öğretmenlerinden Hâfız Nazif ve Yusuf'la O. Keskitıulu'ııa havale eder. Ansiklopedilere, tarihlere göre bir yazı hazırlarlar. Türklerin Bulgaristan'a gelmesi yukarıda açıklandığı gibi ifade edilir. Hariciye ve Mezhepler Bakanlığında görevli İliyef adındaki yetkili raporu okuyunca, şuurunu kaybedercesine köpürmüş, hattâ: "Kim bu raporu yazanlar? Hâlâ öğretmen mi bunlar? Bu hainleri derhal hudut dışı edelim!" demiştir.(3) Biz oraları yalnızca kılıç kuvvetiyle almadık. \t ilanınız kan dökmeden ülkeler alır, oralarda ıılmez medeniyet eserlerinin en yücesini'kurardı. Nitekim Sofya'nın fethine dair tarihlerimiz şunu } Mustafa Nuri, Nctâyic'ül-V ukuât, c. I, s. 74, 133? baskısı. «?) i dip A li Bâki, Göçmenlerimiz, A fyon, 1951. (3) Merhum Sofya Başmüftusü A k if Osman anlatmıştı. BUL-GARİSTAN'DA ll'K k İSLAM ESERLERİ yazar: "Sofya beyini avlanma bahanesiyle o m u na çıkarıp, Doğancı Sevindük bir hileyle teslim olmaya mecbur eder. Böylece Sofya alınır. Bunun üzerine Padişah İnce Balaban'a şu fermanı gönderir. Haberi-Sahih'ten aynen aktarıyoruz:(4) "Kıdvet-i üıııerai'z-zaman, esca-i lıukkâm'ui deveıaıı Sofya sancağı Beyi Balaban Dameız/uhuu-vkii refii âlişan sana vardıkta, malımı ola kı, halen aızun ye lip Soi>a bc*v ini Do^anıı b eu ınlılıutup Dcrgah-ı Aliye gönderdikten sonra varııp ol diyarı zabtu teshir eyleyüp ol haber-i hayri dalıı mezbur Sevindik ve Gazi Ahmet ile ilâm eylemişsin. Malum-ı hümayunum oldu. Yüzün ağ olsun. Berhıırdar olasın. Ana binaen Sofya sancağı beş kere yüzbin ile sana verilip kidvctü'l-ayan Süleyman Çavuş-Zâde kadruhu ile tahvilbitigi gönderil miştir. Ve halen dahi mezbur Sevindiğe, ar/.n iizere zaanıet verilip ve Gazi Ahmet'e Yiğitbaşılıv.' tevcih edesin. Ve sana bir Ala at ve iki kıt'a h ila l, Mezbur Ahmet ile irsalolundu. Sıhhat ile giyüp sebil-i gazada makdurun masruf kılasın ki, el-hakku ya'lu ve la yuulâ aleyhi tıbkınca fursat ehli hakkın idüğündc şüphemiz yoktur. İnşallahhu taala ve her ne lııısııs ki vaki ola," u y klüp tehir eylcmeyesin, şöyle bilesin, alâmet-i şerife itinıad kılasın. Tahriren fi evâsıt-ı şehr-i Receb'il mürecceb, senete semanin ve semanine ye seba’mieh (788). Be-makam-ı Edirne El Mahmiyye." Balkanlar'da adaletli bir idare kurduk, oralara adalet götürdük, onun için halk bizden yana oldu, din ve vicdan hürriyeti verdik. Şu olay ne kadar enteresandır: Balkanlar'da Türkler zaferden zafere koşarken, Sırplar iki ateş arasında kaldılar. Macar kralına bir heyet göndererek: "Sizinle birlikte olur TLİrklere karşı durursak, bizim mezhebimize karşı tutumunuz ne olur?" dediler. Çünkü Sırplar ortodoks, Macarlar ise katoliktir. Macarların cevabı şu oldu: "Sırbistan'ın her tarafına Katolik Kilisesi yaparız. Başka bir heyet Fatih'e geldi, aynı soruyu sordu. Fatih'in cevabı şu oldu: "İstediğiniz yere bir kilise yaparız, din hürriyeti verili/, herkes Tanrıya dilediği gibi ibadetini \apar." Bir Macarların kendileri gibi Hıristiyan olanlara cevabına bakın, bir de Müslüman Pâdişâhın, dini ayrı hıristiyanlara gösterdiği toleransı diişünün.(D) Hoş görü, insanları birbirine yaklaştırır ve bağlaı. Biz bunu bildik ve uyguladık. Halkın âdetlerine, geleneklerine dokunmadık. Müslüman,-Hıristiyan, kardeşçe yaşadılar. Tarihlerin anlattığı böyledir. Evliya Çelebi, Yatıya tarafından söz ederken buradaki Müslümanların türlü törelerini anlatır ve der ki: "Bunlar düğünlerde ve Rûzi Hızırda, Neviu z-i Harzemşâlıide ve Kasını günlerinde ve Sarı baltık günlerinde, iki bayramda cümlesi altın ve sırmalı elbiselere bürünerek, hepsi giineş yiizlii dilberler elele tutuşup, âyin-i kâfir gibi koç kucak olup hora tepip kuşak kuşağa yapışıp hora tepme ile sema ederler. Bu dahi bed âyindir, âyini keferedir. Amma böyle göre gelmişler, bunu dahi a>ıplamazız".(G) Kimsenin burnu kanamadan rahatça bir geçim vardı Türk idaresinde; Evliya, Karagiirhliik Bulgar köyünü anlatırken der ki: Gayet malıbube kızları vardır kim yol üzere pazar yerinde dıınıp bir yolcu görseler: — Ağa, benim evime kon, bak, benim ekmeğim ak paktır, evimin aşağısı, yukarısı paktır, der. (E. Seyahatname, c. 8, s. 79). Evliya'mıı şu anlattığı da çok enteresandır vivaş esnasında bile kardeşçe geçinme var: "Kâ lirle cenk yaparken bir serhat gazisi bir kâliı esiri saklar. Gedik Ahmet Paşa bunu duyunca ikisinin de kellesini vurun, der. Serhat ga/isi ol yiğit esirinin boynuna sarılıp: aman koca ve/ir, een(< yerinde buna benim dinim verip onun dinini dalıi ben aldım; bu esiri karındaş okumuşaııı eğer beni öldürürsen benim dinimle o cennete gidip ben garibe yazık olur..."der. Bizden biri Hristiyana esir olursa kâfir onu kurtarmayı ahdeder, müslüman da: Eğer sen bize esir olursan ben de seni Türk'ten kurtarırım diye andlaşıp: öyle olsun, senin dinin benim, benim dinim de senin olsun mu, olsun, diye kan yalaşıp hıristiyan ile müslüman kardaş olurlar. Bu hal müslümanın ve kâfirin kitabında yok ise ancak bu serlıatlerde böyle bir âyin çoktur, Paşa da her ikisini bağışlar. (E. Seyahat, 7, s. 457). ABİDELER, ESERLER VE ŞEHİRLER Yüksek omuzlarına çıkarak asırların, Şöyle bir göz gezdirdim geçmişe mahzun,dargın. Atalarımız, bulundukları her yeri imâr etmeyi' bir vazife bilmişler, çalışmaktan yılmamışlar, her yerde sayısız eserler bırakmışlardır. Bunların arasında âbideler ve vakıf eserler çok önemli bir yer alır. VA KIFLAR GENEL MÜDÜRLÜĞÜ ARŞİV VE NEŞRİYAT MÜDÜRLÜĞÜ'nde, vakıfların ilimlerine göre dü/enlenmiş fihrist defteıleriııi taradığımızda, 400 kadar vâkıfın, bugünkü Bulgari (4) Haber-i Sahili, c. ı, s. 300. (*j ) Ergin Mecelle-i Umur-ı Belediye, c. I, s. ?17, ista bul. (6) E. Çelebi, Seyahatname, c. 8, s. 680. OSMAN KESKİOGLU A. TAHA ÖZAYDIN tan'ın çeşitli yerlerinde vakıflar yapmış olduğunu tesbit ettik. Bunlar, vakıfları tescil edilenlerdir. Tescil edilmemiş vakıflar bulunduğunu düşünürsek, bu rakamın daha yüksek olduğunu kabul etmek zorunda kalırız. Bir vakfın bir kaç yerde mevkufatı ve hayratı bulunduğunu da unutmamalı ve hesaba katmalıyız. Bunların arasından en eskileri olmak üzere şunları sayabiliriz: Zağra'da Sârim Bey oğlu Umur Bey'in 818 H., Köstendil'de Vezir Halil Paşa'nın 894 H., Filibe'de Rüstem Paşazâde İskender Bey'in 875 H., Sadrazam Çandarlı İbrahim Paşa'nın 906 H., Vezir-i Azam Mustafa Paşa'nın 907 H., Plevne'de Mihal oğlu Ali Bey'in 901 H., Sofya'da ve Niğbolu'da Yahya Paşa'nın 912 H., Sofya'da Softı Mehmet Paşa'nın 954 H., Fâtih'in Sadrazamı Mahmut Paşa'nın, Silistre'de Sokullu Mehmed Paşa'nın eşi Esmâ Han Sultan'ın 908 H., Nurbânu Sultan'ın 1054 H. tarihli vakıfları vardır. Bu gibi büyüklerin yanında orta halli : kişilerin vakıfları da bulunmaktadır. Bizim için İlmî araştırma güçlüklerine bürünmüş, bir yerde kalmış vakıflar ve eserler hakkında yazmanın güç birşey olduğunu çok iyi bilenlerdeniz. Oralardaki medeniyet ve umrânımızın izleri hakkında Türkçe neşriyat, esefle kaydedelim ki, yok gibidir. Biz, bu meçhul sahanın karanlığına bir kandil ışığı tutmağa çalışacağız. O yerlerde Türk nüfusu azalıyor. Bazı yerlerde hiç kalmıyor. Bunları tarih sayfalarında bâri muhafaza edelim. Bulgaristan'ın ilk teşekkülünde imzalanan Berlin muahedesinin 5. maddesi, din ve mezhep ayrılığı, hiç bir suretle mülkî ve siyasî haklardan faydalanmaya mani olamayacağını tasrih ederek orada yaşayan Türklerin eşit haklara sâhip olduklarını bildirmektedir. Yapılan Kanun-i Esâsi de, din hürriyetini teminat altına almıştır. Daha sonraları Türk Devleti ile Bulgaristan arasında 1909 ve 1913 yıllarında akdolunan İstanbul Anlaşmaları ve bunlara ek protokoller, imparatorluktan ayrılan o yerlerdeki dinî ve milfTmüesseseleri teminat altına almış, onların bakımını, muhafazasını bir takım esaslara ve kaidelere bağlamıştır. Bu anlaşmalarda yer alan maddelere dayanarak tüzükler ve yönetmelikler hazırlanmıştır. Türkiye ile Bulgaristan arasında imzalanan 1909 tarihli İstanbul Protokolünün 5. maddesi gereğince Bulgaristan'da Müftüler, Vakıfların nezâret ve idaresiyle mükellef olduklarından, Baş Müftünün başlıca vazifelerinden biri de onlardan vakıfların hesabını istemek ve bunlara müteallik hesap defterlerini hazırlamaktır. Vakıf hesaplarına ait defterlerin Türkçe tutulacakları da tasrih edilm iştir. 7. maddeye göre de vakıf malların iyi muhafazasına dikkat edilecek ve mecburiyet olmadıkça vakıf emlâk satılmayacaktır. 1913 tarihli anlaşmada da bu hükümler tekrarlanmıştır. 8. maddede her mahallin vakıflarının oradaki cemaat-ı islâmiye tarafından idare olunacağı açıklanmıştır. Bunlara dayanarak hazırlanan ve 1919 yılında yürürlüğe giren 189 maddelik Bulgaristan Müslümanları Müessesât-ı Diniyye -İdare ve Teşkilâtı Nizamnamesi ile, daha önce muteber olan "Müslüman İdare-i Ruhâniyelerine Dâir Tâlim at" yürürlükten kaldırılmış, böylece müslüman halkın haklarını geniş ölçüde koruyucu bir nitelik taşıyan yeni hükümler getirilmiştir. Bu nizâmnâmede yer alan hükümlere göre Cemaat-ı İslâmiyeler, câmi ve mektepleri, vakıf emlâki idare etmekle yükümlü tutulmaktadır. Nizamnamenin 130. maddesi uyarınca Başmüftülükte ’ Müessesât-ı Diniyye ve Vakfıyye Müdürlüğü”, namiyle yeni bir müdürlük kuruluyor ve bunun vazifeleri 176 ve 179. maddelerde gösteriliyordu. Nizâmnâmenin V III. bölümünü Vakıflar teşkil eder. Burada vakıflarla ilgili hükümler yer almaktadır. Buna göre Vakıflar Cemaat-ı İslâmiye encümenleri, Vakıf Komisyonları vasıtasıyla idare olunur. Cemaat-ı İslâmiyeler, Müftülükler vasıtasıyla Vakıflar Müdürlüğü'ne ve Baş Müftülüğe bağlıdır. Vakıflar, halkın maârif işlerini de aslâ ihmâl etmemiştir. Bu nizâmnâmenin 179. maddesine göre Vakıfların fazla geliri bankaya yatırılır. Müslüman fondu denen bu madde ile toplanan parayla fakir ve yetim müslüman çocukları okutulurdu. Bu sâyede kâbiliyetli Türk gençleri yüksek tahsil yapma imkânını bulmuşlardı. Bütün bunlar vakıfların sağladığı faydalardır. Azınlık halinde kalıp hükümetten maddî yardım görmeyen yerlerde Türk okulları, Vakıflar sayesinde yaşayabilmiştir. 1921 tarihli muaddel Bulgaristan Maarif kanununun özel yani azınlık okullarıyla ilgili 366. maddesinde şöyle denir: "Dînî emlâkten yani vakıflardan hâsıl olan gelirler, Müslüman., okulunun idaresine yetmediği vakit, açık kalan masraflar, okulun mensup bulunduğu Cemaâttan, halktan toplanır." Böylece Türk okullarının yaşaması ecdâd yadigârı olan vakıflarla halkın gayretine kalmıştır. Türk halkı, başta maarif encümenleri ve Türk Muallimler Birliği olmak üzere okulların masraflarının hükümetçe karşılanması için yıllarca uğraştı, fakat bir netice alamadı. 1921 yılında Kızanlıkta toplanan Bulgaristan Türk Muallimler Birliği X II. kongresinde, bu hususta çalışmak üzere bir komisyon kuruldu. Nezâret ve hükümet nezdinde teşebbüsler yapıldı, lâkin yük yine vakıflarla halka kaldı. Bütün bunlar, vakıfların Türklerin dinî ve m illî hayatında ne kadar yüklü yeri, üstün hizmeti olduğunu gösterir. İslâm dinî hizmetleri, okullar, ecdad yadigârı olan vakıflar sayesinde yaşadı. Vakıflar camileri ayakta tuttu, okullara BULGARİSTAN’DA TÜRK - İSLAM ESERLERİ 113 baktı, öğretmeni korudu, talebeyi okuttu. Vakıflar, hayırseverliğin en canlı ve ebedt bir delilidir. Ecdadımız, fethettikleri yerlerde canlı bir imâr hareketine başlayarak ölmez eserler meydana getirmişler, camiler, okullar, hamamlar, hanlar, kervansaraylar, zâviyeler, sebiller, çeşmeler yapmışlardır. Yahya Paşa'nın 912 H./1506 M. tarihli vakfiyesi, Sofya, Filibe, Niğbolu'da yalnız bir kişinin neler yaptığını göstermeye yeter. İnsan, bunlardan vakıfların yapıcı rolünü kolayca anlar. Bulgaristan'da ilk yapılan câmilerden bir kısmı hâlâ ayakta durmaktadır (Resim: 1 ,2 ,7 ). Bugün bunların bir kısmı da, muahedelere rağmen, amacının dışında kullanılmaktadır (Resim: 3, 4). Bir takımı da harap halde kalmıştır (Resim: 5). Bazıları da çeşitli bahanelerle İslâm Cemâatinin elinden alınmaktadır (Resim: 6). Halbuki vaktiyle yapılan andlaşmalarla bunlar teminât altına alınmıştı. Müslüman halk, bir yandan eskileri korumağa, yaşatmağa çalışırken, diğer yandan da yeni eserler meydana getirmektedir (Resim: 8,9). Devlet, Balkanlarda kalan vakıflarla, İslâm cemaatlarının işleriyle ilgilenmiştir. Bunun en yakın örneği Rumeli-i Şarki Vilâyeti merkezi olan Filibe'ye ulemadan Büyük Ali Haydar Efendi'yi (ölümü: 1321/1906) vazife-i mahsusa ile göndermiş olmasıdır. Ali Haydar'ın bu hususta mühim çalışmaları vardır. Evvelâ "Romanya, Bulgaristan, Sırbistan, Yunanistan ile Bosna-Hersek ve Karadağ'da bulunan ahâli-i İslâmiyenin hususat-ı mezhebiyyelerine dâir" meşihatın emriyle bir risale yazdı, oralarda yapılması icâb edenleri tesbit edip hükümete sundu. İkinci olarak ta birkaç sene Filibe'de Türk hükümeti tarafından memuren bulunmuş, oraların cemâat teşkilatına bir yön vermek için çalışmıştır. Bu konuda "Şarkî Rumeli ile Bulgaristan'da bulunan Cemaat-ı İslâmiyyenin Umûr-ı Vakfiyyeleriyle Müftüleri ve Cemâat Meclisleri hakkında Tâlimât" hazırlamıştır. Matbu olan bu tâlimattaki hükümlerin gereği gibi tatbik olunmadığını görünce, bizzat Filibe'de bulunduğu sırada, İslâm Cemâati mümessili sıfatıyla, Şarkî Rumeli Umumi Valisi Aleko Paşa'yı vazifesini yapmaya davet e tmiş, haksızlıkları önlemesini istemiştir. Ali Haydar, Bulgaristan ve Şarki Rumeli vilâyetinde, dînî hizmetlerin usulüne uygun yürütülmesi hususunda gayret göstermiştir. Ora cemaatlarının hattı hareketlerini, din görevlilerinin tâyini hususlarını düzene koymaya çalışmıştır. O zamana kadar Evkâf Nezâretine bağlı bulunan imamlık, hatiblik ve sair gibi cihetlere vazifelilerin tâyini hususlarına artık Nezâret doğrudan doğmya karışamıyordu. Bu vazifeler, mahallî cemaatların seçimi usulüne bağlanmıştı. Ancak cemaatların ve müftülerin atamalarının, tanzim olunan bir ilâmla tasdik için Meşihata gönderilmesi bir kâide idi. Meşihat kendilerine Mürâsele-i Şer'iyye denen bir buyrultu veriyordu. Böylelikle dîriî hizmetler, yine Meşihat'a bağlı tu tu lmuş oluyordu. Bu hususta Devlet Şurâsının kararına dayanan Başvekâletin 7 Cemâziyel-uhrâ 1299, 13 Nisan 1298 tarihli ve 50 sayılı bir tezkiresi, konuyu aydınlatıcı bir belge olduğundan onu buraya dere ediyorum. Bu karar o zaman Filibe'de memuran bulunan A li Haydar Efendi'ye de gönderilmiş. Vakıflar Genel Müdürlüğü Arşivi'nde 235 nolu defterde kayıtlı Bulgaristan ve Şarkî Rumeli'de imam ve hatiplerin tayini ile ilgili 18 sayılı ve 2 Şaban 1299 H. tarihli tafsilde şöyle denir: ' Bulgaristan ile Rumeli-i Şarki vilâyetinde ve Bosna kıtasında beynel-İslâm mahlul olan imâmet, hitâbet gibi cihâtın nizâm-ı mevzûasına tevfikan icrâyı tevcihâtı muâmelesine oraların usul-i idare-i hâzıraları müsâit olmadığı beyânı ile hususât-ı mezkurece ittihaz olunması lâzım gelen kavaidin tâyini ifadesine dair Nazaret-i celilerinden me'ûs tezkire Şurâ-yı Devlete ledelhavâle: Berlin Muahedesi, Memalik-i Osmaniyece idareleri tagayyür eden ve muhtariyet usulüne raptedilen büldânın kâffesinde serbesti-i mezâhip maddesini taht-ı mahfiıziyete almış ve cemaât-ı muhtelifenin ol babta mevcut ve mer'i olan hukuk ve imtiyazatının rüesâ-i mezhebiyyeleriyle irtibatlarını muhafaza etmiş olduğu gibi Rumeli-i Şarkî Nizamnâme-i Dâhilisi dahi esâs-ı mezkuru daha etraflı olarak temin eylediğine ve Avusturya Devletiyle akdolunan Yenipazar mukavelesinin 4 nolu protokolunda Bosna ehalii-i islâmiyesinin vikâye-i ahkâm ve umur-ı diniyesi tarafeyn murahhasları cânibinden mütekârbilen mültezem tutmakla beraber nâib ve müftü ve imam ve hatiblerin intihap ve tâyinleri için ahâli-i müslimenin Bâb-i Fetvâ-penâhi ile olan münasebâtın devamı takayyüd ve şu suret mukavele-nâmenin ikinci maddesinde dahi tasrih edilmiş olduğuna binâen gerek Bosna ve Hersek ve gerek Bulgaristan ve Rumeli-i Şarkî vilâyetindeki İslâm cemâatlarınca icrâ-i şeâir-i diniyelerine mahsus cihâtın tevcihâtını yürütmek hususlarında esasen bir mâni tasavvur olunamaz ise de ancak sâlifuz-zikir muâhede ve mukâvele ve Rumeli-i Şarkî'ye mahsus nizâmnâme serbet-i mezâhip hukukunu cemâata bırakmış ve binâen-aleyh İslâm cemâatinin dahi hademe-i diniyyeleri intihâbâtında hiç bir hey'et-i idarenin vasatatına mahal kalmayıp yalnız bâb-ı vâlâ-yı fetvâ-penâhîyi merci' ittihaz etmeleri lâzım gelmiş olduğu için artık Nezâret-i relilelerinin havâli-i mebhusede vuku bulacak cihât 114 OSMAN KESKİOĞLU - A. TAHA ÖZAYDIN muâmelatına doğaldan doğruya müdahale etmesi kâbii olmayacağından ve ber vechi muharrer Bosna'da nâib ve müftüler bulunduğu gibi, Rumeli-i Şarkide dahi mevcut olup Bulgaristan'da nâibler olmasa bile müftüler bulunduğundan ve maamafih, her halde cihât erbâbının intihabı cemâat— ı Islâmiye heyetlerine âit olduğundan, badezin: Vakıflar Genel Müdürlüğü Arşivi'pde bulunan 235 nolu tafsil defterinde yazılıdır (2 Şaban 1299 ve 9 Haziran 1298 Rumi tarihi taşır). Filibe İslâm Cemaati vakıfları her dönemde, her çeşit hizmete koşmuştur. Balkan Harbi'ndc Türk yaralılarına ve hastalarına bakmak üzere Rüştiye Mektebi İslâm hastanesi haline getirilmiş, halkın yardımları ile bu hastanede esir ve yaralılardan birçokları din, dil, ırk ve mezhep farkı gözetilmeden tedavi edilmiştir. Esirler arasındaki askerî doktorlardan birçokları burada seve seve vazife almış, öğretmenler de canla başla bu sağlık kurumunda hizmet vermiştir (Resim: 1). VAKIF ESERLERİNİN KUR ULUŞ YERİ İTİBARİYLE DURUMU: AYDOS: Aydos, Osmanlı Türklerinin en kalabalık bulunduğu şehirdir. Evliya Çelebi 5 câm i,6 han, hamam olduğunu yazıyor(7), Kâmusul-A’lâm, ahâlisinin 2/3 ünün Müslüman(8) olduğunu bildiriyor. Yıldırım Beyazit'ın yaptırdığı büyük cami, ibadete açık tutulmaktadır (Resim: 1/a). Aydos'da medreseler yakın zamana kadar muhafaza edilmişse de, 1945 tarihinden sonra kapatılma yoluna gidilmiş ve yıktırılm ıştır. Büyük Türk mutasavvıfı İsmail Hakkı bu medreselerde yetişti. Tuhfetul-Hattâtîn onu hattatlar arasında sayarken, ismini şöyle zikreder: İsmail Hakkı b. Mustafa b. Bayram Çavuş b. Hudabende. Osmanlı müellifleri 105 eserinin adını kaydeder.(9) Eserlerini Türkçe vermesi çok önemlidir. Son zamanlarda Aydos'ta bulunan Abdurrazzaklı Mehmet Efendi âlim bir zattı. İstanbul'da okuyan Elmadereli Mehmet Nâzım müftülük yaptı. 1935 tarihinde Kemalist faaliyette bulundu diye Bulgarlar tarafından azl olundu. Aydos mebusu İbrahim Efendi, ilk defa 1905 tarihinde Varna'da toplanan (Resim: 1/b), oradaki Türklerin maarifine bir düzen veiren Türk Maarif Encümenleri toplantısına katılmış, İslâm cemaatinin inanç ve kültürlerinin dejenerasyonunu önlemede büyük rol oynamıştır. İlçenin Kirem itlik ve Ç iftlik nahiyelerinde güçlü medreseler vardı. Kirem itlik Medresesini (Resim: 2) Odacıoğlu yaptırmış, bir çok vakıflar da tesis etmiştir. Harap olan medresenin bitişiğindeki cami (Resim: 3) sonradan tamir görmüştür. Medresede önceleri Emrullah Efendi, Duşul Ahmet Hoca, Dobrucalı Süleyman Efendi müderrislik yaptılar. 1924'de Cumalı Mustafa Hilmi, Çobannasuhlu Ahmet, Sırakayalı Hâfız Nuri hocalık hizmeti gördüler. Aydos ilçe merkezinde, bugün Sofya Baş Müftülüğüne bağlı müftülük vardır. Bulgaristan'ın diğer mahallerinde bulunan bütün ilk ve orta mektepler gibi, 1949 tarihine kadar faaliyet gösteren ilk okul ve Rüştiye Mektebi kapatılmıştır. Bu ilçe ve köylerinde vakıf suretiyle vücut bulan eserlerin sayısı şöyledir:49cam i,6 medrese, 3 mektep, 1 tekke, 1 imaret, 9 han, 3 hamam, 2 köprü, 1 kale.(io) BURGAZ: Geldikti bir zaman Sarısaltuk'la Asya'dan Bir bir diyar-ı Rûnfa dağıldık Sakarya'dan... Y. Kemâl Burgaz, yeni gelişmiştir, camileri azdır. Rıh- ;ım boyundaki inci gibi duran camii Bulgarlar 1913 te, çevreden geleceklerin şehre daimî iskan edilmesini önleme bahanesi ile yıktılar. 93 harbinden sonra civardaki Türk köyleri boşalmış, halkın büyük çoğunluğu göç'e zorlanmıştır. Tatar Camii son zamana kadar ibadete açık bulunurdu. 1935 de Bulgarlar Burgaz Müftülüğünü kapattılar. Aydoslu Mehmet Zekâi, Eski Cumalı Hafız Ahmet, Yusuf Râzi Burgaz'da müftülük yaptılar. İlk ve Rüştiye okulları vardı. Burgaz Rüştiye Müdürü aylığını Türkiye'den alırdı. Ayrıca Ömer Lütfi, Salih Vicdani de aylığını Türkiye'den alan kıymetli öğretmenlerdendir. Tatar Süleyman, cemaat işlerine bakardı. İsmail Çelil Kemalist aydınlardandı. Burgaz'da Türk hayatı son zamanda tamamen sönüktü. ESKİCUMA: Özbeöz bir Türk şehridir. Civar köyler Türk' tür. Camisi boldur (Resim: 4). İlk okul ve Rüştiyesi mevcuttu. 1912'de Öğretmenler Kongresi burada yapıldı ve epey önemli kararlar alındı. Ahmet Zihni ve Mehmet Said mebus seçilince halka büyük hizmet verdiler. T. Mümtaz Göztepe Rumeli adlı gazete çıkardı ve sportif faaliyetlerde öncülük etti. Göztepe'nin halkı uyandırması Bulgarları fena halde öfkelendirdi. ESKİZ AĞ RA: Burasını Lala Şâhin fethetmiştir. Evliya Çelebil 1 1 ) buranın 3000 haneli bir şehir olduğunu, ( /) E. Çelebi, Seyahatname, c .lll,s .3 0 2 ,c .V ,s .8 1 . (8) S. Sami, Kamus A'lâm , c. I, s. 511. (9) M. T ah ir, Osm artlı M üellifleri, c. I, s. 28-32. (10) Ekrem Hakkı Ayverdi, Bulgaristandaki Türk-İslâm.. (11) E. Çelebi, Seyahatname, c. III, s. 378. Kamus'ul A 'lâm , 16 cami var diyor. BULGARİSTAN'DA TÜRK - İSLAM ESERLERİ 115 17 camii, 42 okul, 5 hamam, 855-dükkân ve bedestenin varlığından bahseder. Burası çok güzel bir sanat şehriydi. Türkler devrinde çok gelişti. Bulgar ahali yok denecek kadar azdı. Bulgarlar XIX. yüzyılda Balkanlar'dan inerek burada yerleşmeye başladılar. 93 harbinden sonra Türk halkı göç etti, Bulgarlar çoğunluğu bundan sonra sağladılar. Yıldırırrfın oğlu Emir Süleyman zamanında yapılan Büyük Cami (Hamza Bey Camii) kubbeli ve minareli olup, kurşun kaplıdır (Resim:5). Yeni Cami, Noktacı Cami i, Tekke Camii kubbeli ve kargir eski eserler olup minareleri mevcuttur. Bugün yerinde mevcut olmayan Ali Paşa'nın bir medresesi de varmış. Eskizağra, o çevrede büyük bir kültür merkeziydi. Bjr çok âlim, şâir yetişti. Son yıllarda Öğretmen okulu açıldıysa da çok geçmeden Bulgarların çeşitli entrikaları sonucu kapatıldı. Vakıf kayıtlar üzerinde yaptığımız incelemede, vakıf tesisi suretiyle vücut bulan eserler şöyledir: 24 cami ve mescid, 5 medrese, 42 mektep, 6 adet tekke ve zaviye, 1 imaret, 1 handır. YENİZ AĞ RA: Zağra-i Yenice diye de yazılmış ve anılmıştır. 1365 yılında Lala Şahin tarafından alınmıştır. Şehrin banisi Türklerdir. Evliyaya göre ahalisini Rumeli çıtağı ve yürükler meydana getirir. Şehirde 7 cami, 7 okul, 150 dükkan ve 3 han mevcuttu. Sarıca Paşa Camii, Ömer Çerçi Camii en işlek ve en büyük camilerdendi. Çandarlıoğlu Ali Paşa bir hamam yaptırmıştır.) 1 2 ) FİLİBE (PLOVOİV): Zafer, zafer der eserdi yelleri Biz neyledik o güzelim elleri. Evliyâ Çelebi'nin yazdığına göre Rumeli'ndeki on müstesna şehirden biridir; diğerleri de şunlardır: Edirne, Selânik> Serez, Yenişehir, Sofya, Belgrat, Budin, Bosnasaray, Üsküp. Filibe, cümlesinden şirin ve kamusundan zengin bir büyük şehir olup, Fâtih, İsfendiyar oğullarını buraya iskân etmiştir. Aşık Paşazâde, Saruhan oğullarının buraya iskân edildiğini yazar.(i3) Filibe'nin sür'atle imar olunduğu ve şehrin İslâmlaştığı anlaşılıyor. Evliya'nın verdiği şu rakamlara bir göz atmak bunu ispata yeter: Şehirde 53 cami, 70 okul, 9 medrese, 7 dârü'l-kurrâ, 11 tekke, 8 hamam, 9 han-kervansaray v.s. vardı.(i4) Her yerde olduğu gibi, Filibe'de de çok zengin vakıflar vardı. Ali Haydar'ın Türk Vakıfları ve Cemaat İdareleri hakkında talimat hazırladığı Filibe'de, o zamanlar 50 kadar cami, mescid varken, bugün bunlardan maalesef ancak iki cami ayakta kalabilmiştir. 1935 yılında mevcudiyetini tesbit edebildiğimiz camiler şunlardır: Muradiye (Ulu Camii), Şehabettin Paşa (İmaret) Camii, Seyyid Mahmut Camii, H. Haşan Camii, Taşköprü Camii, Musallâ Camii, Anber Kadı Camii ve Medresesi, Yeşiloğlu Camii, Yürüyüş Baba Camii, H. İsmail Bey Camii, Alaca Mescid, Kürkçüler Başı Camii, Hacı Camii, Süpürge Baba Camii, Koç Hüseyin Mahallesi Camii, Bir Direk Camii, H. Turgut Camii, Göl Mahallesi Camii, Hoşkadem Camii, Mevlevihane Camii, Çukur Camii, Mekke Mescidi, Hocaefendi Mescidi, H. A li Molla Mescidi, Tabakhane Camii (kubbelidir), Tepe Camii, H. Bekir Paşa Camii, Kürşunluhan Camii, Sığırmeydanı Mescidi, Kapaklıaltı Mescidi, Esnaf Camii, Kerpiçli Camii ile Medresesi, Kapan Mescidi gibi. Ayrıca bunlara ilâveten bazı küçük mescidler varsa da buraya almaya lüzum görmedik. Karşıyaka cihetinde de Çelebi Kadı Camii, Hoşkadem Camii, Haşan Efendi Camii, beş adet mescid de mevcuttu. Bu tesbitlerimize göre anlaşılıyor ki, Filibe'de 50 civarında vakıf camii ve mescid bulunmaktaydı. Ne yazık ki 1979 yılı sonunda muhafaza edilebilen cami sayısı yalnızca ikidir. Ulu Cami (halk Cuma Camii der)yeait minare . görülmeye değer (Resim: 6, 7, 8). Şehabettin Paşa Camii de eşsiz bir sanat eseridir (Resim: 7). 93 harbinde Filibe'de 30 kadar cami "yıkılmıştır. Zengin vakıfları sayesinde bütün İslâm cemaati öğrencilerine ders yılı başında ve bayramlarda yeni elbiseler alınarak giydirilirdi. Hamamları güzel, imaretleri çok, mesire yerleri bol bir yerleşim merkeziydi. Filibe, Türk-İslâm kültürüne büyük hizmetler vermiş beldelerimizden biridir. Filibe son çağlarda hürriyet taraftarı kişilerin barınağı haline geldi. İstibdata karşı olup İstanbul'dan kaçanların çoğu orada toplandı. Ali Süavt , Übeydullah Hoca, Rüştiyede ders okuttular. A li Fehmi, Ethem Ruhi gazete çıkararak yeni fikirlerin yayılmasına yardımcı oldular. Filibe ulema yatağı idi. Son zamanlarda Hoca Sadeddin müftülük yaptı, oğlu Prof. Hayri Dener değerli bir ilim adamı idi. Filibe Cemaat-i İslâmiyesi çok zengin vakıflara sahipti. Bulgarlar bu vakıflara müdahale etmeseydi, diğer bölgelerde ye köylerde bulunan güçsüz vakıfların mali kaynağını tek başına karşılayabilecek güçteydi. HAS KÖY: Hasköy, Fâtih'in veziri Koca Mahmut Paşa'nın kurduğu bir kasabadır. Türkler, Karlıova, Köstendil , Yenipazar, Eskicuma, Orhaniye, Servi gibi şehirler kurmuştur. Hasköy'de 3 okul, 1 medrese, 3 tekke ve cami vardı.( 14) (12) E. Çelebi, Seyahatname, c. III, s. 376. (13) Aşık Paşazade Tarihi, s. 74, 1332 baskısı. Mustafa N uri, Netâyicül-Vukuât, c. I. (14) Evliyâ Çelebi, Seyahatname, c. V III, s .63. 116 OSMAN KESKİOĞLU - A. TAHA ÖZ AYDIN İHTİMAN: Ocakbeyi, Gazi Mihal Oğullarına bağlıydı. Camileri, hanları, hamamları bulunan mamur bir Yürük Beyleri Ocağıydı.(is) KÖSTEN ES: Evliya bunu Köstence ile karıştırmıştır. O zaman şehirde 9 cami, 3 okul varmış, bugün bunlardan eser yok.( 1 6 ) İSLİMYE (Sliven): Kamus'ul-A'lâm Selimne yahut Slivne şeklinde yazar. Halkı imtiyazlıydı, Balkan boyunun Demirkapı geçidinin bekçisiydi.(i7) Evliya'ya göre; 12 cami, birçok okul, 200 dükkan, birkaç hamam ve han varmış.(i8) KARLIOVA: Kamus'ul-A'lâm burada 7 camiin varlığından bahseder. Karlıoğlu Ali Beyin yaptırdığı cami tek kubbeli olup, Sultan Murat Han'ın oğlu Sultan Cem'in Lalası olan Karlıoğlu A li tarafından 890 tarihinde inşa ettirilm iştir (Resim:9-10). KARNABAT (Karinâbâd): H. 768 tarihinde Vezir Timurtaş tarafından rumlardan alındı. Türkler zamanında Silistre veya Şumnu'ya bağlı olan Karinabad, Aşık Paşazade tarihinde Karinovası diye geçer. Râkkâş Sinan Bey'in yaptırdığı minareli camii ve hamam mevcut olup, cami yalnızca Cuma günleri ibadete açıktır. (1 9) Mecelle heyeti üyesi, Ahkâmuul-Evkâf yazarı Ömer Hilmi, Karnabatlı Abdurrahman Hoca’nın oğludur. 1890 yılında öldü. Uzun yıllar Rusçuk'da müftülük yapan Osman Nuri de Karnabat'lıdır. Oğlu A li Haydar, Moskova sefiriyken intihar etti. Rupça'da Ulak Hüseyin Ağa'nın yaptığı cami hâlâ mevcuttur (Resim: 11). Camiin Kamabat'ta birçok vakıf dükkanları vardı. KIRCA A Lİ: İlçe merkezine bağlı 94 köy olup, hepsi müslümandır. Rodopların merkezi sayılır. Gazilerden Kırca Ali Baba'nın türbesi burada bulunmaktadır (Resim: 12). 93 Harbinde Kırcaali askerlerinin yiğitlikleri tarihe geçmiştir. Ruslara dayatmışlar, Şarkî Rumeli sınırları içinde kalmaları kararlaştırılmış iken, ahalinin direnişi üzerine Türkiye'de kaldılar ve Edirne'ye bağlandılar. Kırcaali halkı, Balkan harbinde büyük katliâmlara maruz kaldılar. 1925 yıllarında Kırcaali içinde büyük bir mektep inşa ettiler (Resim: 13). Bu, öğretmen Okulu olacaktı, fakat Bulgarlar açtırmadı. Sonradan Rüştiye mektebi haline soktular. Şehir o havalinin kültür merkezi oldu. Bulgaristan Türkleri arasında önemli rol oynayan Bekir Sıtkı, Haşan Sabri, Refet Rodoplu bu havalidendi. Civarda bulunan Mestanlı, İğridere, Paşmaklı, Koşukavak ilçeleri halkı tamamen müslümandır. Ankara Üniversitesi eski Rektörü olan sayın Prof. Tahsin Özgüç de Mestanlıdır. KIZANLIK: Açmaz olmuş kızanlığın gülleri Biz neyledik o koskoca illeri. Namı diğer Akça Kızanlık diye de geçer. Evliya'ya göre<2 0 ) ahalisi Yürük Türkleri olup, Hıristiyan azdır. 8 cami, 7 okul, 2 medrese, 3 tekke, 2 hamam ve 300 dükkanı mevcutmuş. Sarıca Camii (Resim: 14), İskender Bey bin Ali Camii önemlilerindendir. önceleri nüfusunun çoğu Müslüman olduğu halde, 93 Türk-Rus harbinden sonra Türkiye'ye göçmek zorunda kalmışlar. 1921 tarihinde, Bulgaristan'da bulunan Türk öğretmenlerinin kongresi Kızanlık'ta yapıldı. Cafer Tayyar Paşa ordusundan Bulgaristan'da öğretmen olanların ve Türk mebusların katıldığı kongre pek parlak oldu (Resim: 15). Türk öğretmenlerinin ittifakından korkan Bulgar Protestan misyonerleri 1930 yılında burada faaliyete önem verdiler. Misyonerler müslüman halkı yanıltmak ve aldatmak için Şahidül-hak adlı bir dergi çıkardılar, fakat müslüman cemaat bu gibi yutturmacalara kanmadılar ve aldanmadılar. KÖSTEN DİL: I. Murat zamanında Müslüman şehir halini almıştır. O tarihte 17 cami, 6 okul, 9 medrese, 5 tekke, 6 han vardı. II. Murat Hanı her gelen geçen halka açıktı. Sultan Camii, Turhanoğlu Camii, İmaret Camii önemli vakıf eserlerindendir. 1531 tarihinde Kanuni zamanında yapılan İmaret Camii ayakta kalabilen tek eserdir (Resim: 16). Şehirde 15 civarında kaplıca ve hamam şahsiyet kaydı mevcuttur. Ustrumca nehri üzerinde Fatih'in veziri Koca İshak Paşa'nın inşa ettirdiği vakıf köprü dillere destandır (Resim: 16/a). Köprü halen Bulgarlarca bir sanat harikası olarak muhafaza edilmekte, Kadı köprüsü "Kadıa Most" ismiyle tanınmaktadır. Menmet Şem'î; (ölüm 1855) Köstendil'li âlim, şâir, hattat bir zattı. Tuhfetül Hattatin adlı eseri mühimdir. Orada müftü idi.(2 i) Divanı vardır. Köstendil Câmii ve Kütüphanelerdeki kitaplar 1940 yıllarında Şumnu'ya Nüvvabanakl edilmişti. Kıymetli yazmalar çoktu. (15) E^ Çelebi, Seyahatname, c. III, s. 390. (16) Aynı Eser, c. III, s. 420. (17) Ş.. Sami, Kamus’ul A'lâm , c. II, s. 942. (18) E. Çelebi, Seyahatname, c. III, s. 376. (19) Aşık Paşa T arihi, s. 86. (20) E. Çelebi, Seyahatname, c. IV, s. 157. BULGARİSTAN'DA TÜRK İSLAM t.SERLERİ 117 LOFÇA: Evliya'nın yazdığına göre, 22 mahallenin 16'sı MLİslümanmış.(2 2 ) 30 cami olup, bunlardan Hünkâr Camii, Kerpiçli Camii, Büber Camii, Orta Camii, Ada Camii meşhurmuş. 6 sıbyan okulu varmış. Evliyâ çocukları gayet necip ve reşid olup, her işittiklerini h ıfzederler, diyor. Bu söz Cevdet Paşa'yı hatırlatıyor.(23) Şehirde 7 han, 2 hamam, 215 dükkân varmış. Doğudan batıya uzanan yalçın yüksek kaya üzerinde olan kalesi, badem şeklindeymiş. 1878 Savaşında Lofça, düşmana karşı mertçe durdu. O zaman düşman şehri harap etti. Birçok tarihi eserler yıkıldı.(24) Halk şairi Osman Pehlivan (1874-1943) Lofça'da doğdu, babasının kahvesinde saz şâirlerini dinleye dinleye saz çalmayı öğrendi. Pehlivandır da. Rumeli halk türkülerini sazıyla dile getirdi; tarihi dinletti ve inletti... "Sert bir kaya parçasından biçilmiş zannedilen pos bıyıklı başını, iptidâi bir tanburanın telleri üzerine eğmiş, akordunu yapmakla meşgul... Bütün Türk coğrafyasına ait türküleri dinlerken... anlıyoruz ki, aşk ve kahramanlık iki kardeş olduğunu hiç bir millet, şarkılarında, Türk Milleti gibi anlatmayı bilm em iştir." (Ahmet Haşim, BİZE GÖRE, s. 116,1969). L O M : Lom, Tuna kıyısında bir kasaba olup, Evliya zamanında 5 cami, 2 okul, 1 medrese varmış. 93 Harbi'nden sonra müslüman halk göçmüş, Türk azalmıştır.-Son zamanlarda spor hayatı hareketleri başlamış, Turan Derneği kurulmuştu. 1928'de Türk öğretmenler Birliği toplantısı orada yapıldı. RAHOVA: Lom yakınında yine Tuna kıyısındaki Rahova kasabasında, Evliyâ'mız oraları dolaştığı çağda, 3 cami, 1 okul, 1 medrese ve tekke varmış. Burada da Türkler son zamanda göçmüştür. Rahmetli İsmail Hakkı Tunaboylu burada doğmuştur. Mehmet Behçet Perim burada öğretmenlik yaparken bir Türk matbaası kurdu. Tunaboyu gazetesini burada çıkardı ve birkaç güzel eser de bastı. NİĞBOL U: Canavarlar kaçıyormuş gibi gür bir dalından Bir salib ordusu bozgun kaçıyor Nigbolu'dan. Y. Kemâl Evliyâ burayı gezdiğinde 33 cami, 20 okul 10 tekke, 16 sebil ve çeşme, 10 hamam, 1000 dükkan varmış. Vakıfları çok,gelirleri bolmuş.(25j Öğrencilere her yıl birer kat elbise, harçlık verilirmiş. Yahya Paşa'nın 912 H./1150 M. tarihli vakfiyesinde geçtiği üzere(2 6 ) vakıf dükkanları gelirinden öğrencilere bayramlarda baştan ayağa birer kat giyecek verilmesi vâkıfın şartıdır. Kale içinde yedi cami olup, Yıldırım Han Camii tuğla minareli ve kiremit örtülü imiş. Yaruş kısmında 26 cami olup, bunlardan Şah Melek Camii'nin eni boyu 150 ayaktır. Mermerden yapılmış minaresinin İstanbul'da bile eşi yokmuş. Eski Hamam Camii, Çelebi Efendi Camii, Kabvancı Camii, Emir Çelebi Camii, Kadı İvaz Camii, Evliyâ'nın saydıklarındandır. Evliyâ'nın zamanında 11 mahalle müslüman, 6 mahalle lııristiyan imiş. Halkın âyânı atlas, kemha, çuha giyermiş. Orta halliler elvan pogası, ednası da mikdarınca esvap giyup başlarına kalpak geçirirlerdi. Halk birbiriyle iyi geçinirdi. Zemmam, nemmam, (kovuculuk yapan) münâfık kimseleri şehirden kovarlarmış. Erkek ve kadınları gayet edip ve terbiyeli olurlar, misafir severler, diyor.(27) Şehrin kalesinde bağlar içinde Ali Koç Baba zâviyesi varmış. Kalede bekçiler her akşam:' Yektir Allah, Yek" diye nida edermiş. II. Mahmut çağında bu kale tamir edilmiş (1810). OSMANPAZARI: Türklerin kurduğu ve yaşadığı bir kasabadır. Birkaç camii, ilkokul ve Rüştiye mektebi vardı. Civar köyler hep Türk'tür. Burası Gerlova bölgesi merkezidir. Osmanpazar'lı Niyazi İsmail Efendi ünlü bir âlimdir. 6 kadar eseri var. İçlerinde önemlisi hayvanların ve kuşların seslerini tatbik ederek insanların konuşması ve harflerin çıkışını anlatan "Maharic-i H uruf" adlısıdır. Pedagojinin adı yokken öyle o anlatmış. "Talim-i Müteallim"i şerh etmiş.(2 8 ) (İlmihal-i Nâs adlı risalesi matbu). Osmanpazarı köylerinden Karaatlarlı Davud Efendi, Karagözlerli Bilâl Efendi, Köpekköylü Hafız Mehmed son devirde yetişen hocalardır. Osmanpazarı ilk yeni usul okul açan kasabadır. İsmajl Niyazi, Hüseyin Kâzım, Mustafa Nâilî, İbrahim Hilmi öğretmenlik yaptılar. Buralı Arabacı Hafız Mehmet ve oğulu da bir süre Yanbolu'da öğretmendiler. HACIOĞLU PAZARCIĞI (DOBRİÇ): Dobruca ovasından-Büyük yağlı çörekler Akkirmanın yağından-Benzimiz hey ak ola. Kaygusuz Türklerin kurduğu bir şehirdir. Evliyâ'nın . ağında 11 okul, 3 hamam, 3 han varmış. Med- ,?1) M. T ah ir, OsmanlI M üellifleri, c. 1, s. 88. {22) E. Çelebi, Seyahatname, c. V I, s. 162. _>3) Aynı Eser, c. V I, s. 164. (24) Ş. Sami, Kamus'ul A 'lâm , c. VI, s. 4017. {25) E. Çelebi, Seyahatname, c. III, s. 316. (26) V a k .G n .M d .A rş .v e N e ş .M d . Defter No. 62 9. (27) Aynı Eser, c. III, s. 319. (28) M. Tahir, OsmanlI M üellifleri, c. II, s. 48. OSMAN KESKİOĞLU - A. TAHA ÖZAYDIN rese yokmuş. Camileri şunlardır.: Çarşı Camii, Çavuş Camii, Eski Cami, Şeyh Efendi Camii meşhurlarından olup, birçok da mescid vardır.(2 9) Ş. Samı 20 cami, 12 medrese, 3 tekke var diyor.(30) 1930 yıllarında oranın zenginlerinden Hacı Osman, kubbeli, zarif bir cami yaptırmıştır. İbrahim Vahdi (1714) Pazarcıklı bir âlimdir. Memleketinde okuduktan sonra İstanbul'a gelmiş. Süleymaniye Darü'l-Hadisine müderris olmuş. Halep'te kadılık yapmış. Üç dil bilirdi. 14 eseri var. Başladı Bülbül figana, galibâ nevruzdur. Eyledi uşşaktan arz-ı nevâ, nevruzdur. Evliyâ'nın anlattığı üzere, burada büyük su sıkıntısı vardı. Genellikle Dobruca öyledir. O zaman Köprülüzade Vezir Ahmet Paşa'nın Kethüdası İbrahim Paşa 50.000 kuruş sarf ederek buraya sekiz aded çeşme yapıp su getirtmiş ki, bu en büyük hayır olmuş. Çeşmelerin her biri üzerine ebced hesabıyla ayrı ayrı tarihler yazılmış. Onlar şunlar olup, 1075 H./1664 M. yılını gösterir. PLEVNE Plevne, yâd-ı bülendinde inleyen mâtem, İlelebed verecektir bu kavme fahr u elem!. S. Nazif Pilevne'yi Mihaloğulları fethetti ve onlara ocaklık verildi. Burası onların Akıncılar merkeziydi. Mihaloğlu Gazi Ali Beyin 901 H./1495 M. tarihinde yaptığı vakıfları arasında Plevne'de bir cami, imaret, medrese, sıbyan mektebi, zaviye vardır. Bunların devamlı surette bakımı için gelir kaynağı olarak Plevne'de dükkânlar, Filibe'de değirmenler, Vidin'de bir hamam ile, Plevne kazasında birkaç köy vakıf etmiştir. Bu vakfiyenin tercemesi Nüzhet Paşa'nın Ahval-i Gâzi Mihal eserindedir. Zaifi'nin Külliyatı'nda da vardır. Evliyâ, 7 sıbyan okulu bulunduğunu, bunların içinde Süleyman Bey mektebi ile Mihaloğlu Gazi Ali Bey Mektebinin meşhur olduğunu söyler. Onun bir medresesi var, Ali Bey'in Kütüphanesi de meşhurdur. Şehirde 18 cami varsa da, çoğu harap olmuştur.(32) Plevne 93 Harbi'nde acı günler yaşadı, fakat Türk tarihine şanlar kattı. Osman Paşa'nın kahramanlığı dillere destan oldu. Osman Paşa'nın aylarca, kat kat çok olan düşmana dayanması dünyayı hayrete düşürdü. Oraya toplanan ve savaşı takib eden 70-80 gazeteci şaşırıp kaldı. Türk teslim olmuştu, fakat nasıl ve niçin? Osman Paşa, Rusları Plevne'den atmıştı. Rus Çarı, Romanya kralına: "Türkler bizi mahvediyor, hristiyanlık davasını kaybediyoruz,' tüye telgraf çekerek yalvarıyordu. Romanya'dan imdad geldi. Sonuç böyle oldu. Gazi Osman Paşa, şehri kahramanca savundu. Türk-Bulgar kimsenin burnu kanamadı. Osman Paşa yaralanınca esir düştü, fakat kılıcı belinden düşmedi. Rus kumandanı elini tutup Osman Paşa'yı tebrik etti. Yanındaki Romanya prensi de elini uzattıysa da, eli havada kaldı, çünkü bu kahraman Paşa, Türklere tâbi iken başkaldıran Romanyalı'nın k irli eline temiz elini vermeyerek bir ders verdi. Rus Çarı savaş alanı yakınına gelmişti. Osman Paşa'yı karşıladı ve "Muhteşem savunmanızdan dolayı sizi kutlarım " dedi. Plevne, tarihimizde, ve edebiyatımızda yaşayacaktır. Pevlne'den bir ses geldi—O ses yüreğimi deldi Ah, o günler ne güzeldi... Ağler gibi çağlamasın. Yolumuzu bağlamasın. PRA VADİ: Pravadı'yı Gazi Mihaloğlu Mehmed Bey almış. 10 okul, 2 hamam , 600 dükkan varmı.(33) Pravadı dağlarında Yediler ziyaret yeri varmış. Burada fethederken şehit olan: Ece Yakub, Karamürsel, Koca Ece, Kara Hoca ve diğer zatlar yatıyor. Bahçeler içinde Bektaşi Tekkesi yapılmış. PraVadalı Sâdık Efendi İstanbul'da okumuş, âlim bir kişidir. Tefsir ve Hadis'te kuvvetlidir. Edip ve nüktecidir. Yusuf Paşa'nın Telemak tercemesine naziresi var. Arapça, Farsça, Fransızca, Rumca da bilir.(34) RAZGRAD (HEZARGRAD): ' Evlâd-ı Fâtihan yurdu olan Razgrad, Deliorman gibi Türk'ü çok olan bir muhitin ortasında bulunması bakımından önemlidir. Evliyâ, 17 cami, 12 han bulunduğunu yazar. İbrahim Paşa Camii hakkında şunları yazıyor:(35) İBRAHİM PAŞA CAM İİ: "Rumeli'nden bu kadar musanna' cami yoktur. Kubbeleritâk-ı feleğe ser çekmiş olup, derunı dahi gayet musanna' tasarruflar ile müzeyyendir, misli meğer İstanbul'da Rüstem Paşa Camii ola. Mevzun bir minaresi, haremi, şadırvanı, imâreti, bir aded müderrisli Darud-Tedris vel-Kurrâ ve mekteb-i sıbyanı ve bir adet hamamı var ki, hep Maktul İbrahim Paşa'nın hayratıdır (Resim: 17). Debbağhânede müteveffa Mehmed Paşa Camii, Ahmet Bey Camii eski camilerdir. (1442) Ak Cami (Resim: 18), (29) E. Celebi, Seyahatname, c. III, s. 345; c. VIN, ş, 57. (30) Ş. Sami, Kamus'ul A'lâm , c. II, s. 1194. (31) E. Çelebi, Seyahatname, c. VI, s. 164. (32) Ş. Sami, Kamus'ul A 'lâm , c. V I, s. 1533. (33) E. Çelebi, Seyahatname, c. III, s. 304. ,(34) M. Tahir, Os. M üellifleri, c. I, s. 344. (35) E. Çelebi, Seyahatnâme, c. 3, s. 310 B ili GARİSJAN'DA TÜRK - İSLAM ESERLERİ Mustafa Çelebi Camii, Behram Bey Camii (1498'- de), Sığır Pazarı Camii (Hacı Müslim yaptırmış) 1940 yıllarına kadar ibadete açıktı. Bugün yalnız İbrahim Paşa ve Bey Camileri kalmıştır. 12 handan Kurşunlu Han İbrahim Paşa'nındır. Şehirdeki 300 kadar dükkânın çoğu İbrahim Paşa'nın vakfı imiş. Razgrad yakınında, Deliorman'ın göbeğinde Demir Baba Tekkesi vardır. Geniş vakıf arazisi olan Timur Baba Tekkesi ziyaret mahallidir. Vakıflar Genel Müdürlüğü. Arşivi'nde Tevcih ve Tafsil defterlerinde buna dair kayıtlar çoktur. Demir Baba'yı Bulgarlar 1925 yıllarında zaptetmeye kalkıştılar, hatta kabri açıp muayene edildi. Vakıf İdaresi açtığı davayı kazandı, Tekke ve Vakıfları Türklerde kaldı (Resim:20-21). Bulgarlar buradaki Türk eserlerini silmeye o kadar heveslidirler ki, 1933 te Türk mezarlığına tecavüz ettiler, taşları kırdılar, ölülere saldırdılar. O zaman Müftü Abdullah Efendi ile gazeteci A rif Necip Kaskatı'nın gösterdikleri medenî cesaret, m illî gayret, övülmeye değer. Bu olay olduğu zaman Nüvvap son sınıf talebesinden arkadaşlarımız Razgrad'lı Müftü Abdullah oğlu Muharrem ile Selim Köylü Mehmet çok heyecanlanmışlar, olayı önemsiz göstermek isteyen Türkçe Varın gazetesini Nüvvap avlusunda yakmışlardı. Abdullah Efendi 1927’de bir de medrese açmıştı. Sonra kapandı. A k if Osman, Küçük Süleyman orada hocaydılar. RUSÇUK (RUSE): Zulmette mübârek Tuna'nın gülleri soldu Siz ey Tuna dilberleri gül takmayın artık Zirâ bu karanlık ve harâb günlere kaldık Bayazid, Karamanoğullarını bu civara iskan etmiş. Türklerin kurduğu bir şehir denebilir. Evliyâ, okulları çoksa da medrese yok diyor.(36) Camilerinden Rüstem Paşa Camii meşhur olup, Sinan Paşa'nın eseridir. Bugün yerinde yeller eser. Şehir sonradan gelişmiştir. Evliyâ, cami sayısı vermez. 1930 yılında şu camiler vardı: Paşa Camii adıyla meşhur olan Mirza Said Paşa Camii (bir de mektebi vardır) (Resim: 24), Hacı Mehmed Camii, Tumbul Camii, Boyalı Camii, Kumrulu Mescid, Yalı Camii, Arasta Camii, Kara A li Camii, Hatipoğlu Mescidi, Haşan Efendi Mescidi, Bayraklı Camii, Kadı Camii. Bunlardan kubbeli olan yoktu. Vakıfları zengindi. (Resim: 25) Rusçuk yakasında Uryani Mehmet Dede'nin türbesi vardı. Orada niyazlar makbul olduğundan, halkça ziyaret yeridir. Rusçuk, Osmanlilar'ın son devirlerinde inkişaf etmiş, ön şehirler sırasına girmiştir. Bir çok büyük simalar yetiştirm iştir. 18. asrın devlet adamlarından Şerif Haşan Paşa, Rusçuk ayanından Çelebi Süleyman Ağalnın oğludur. Serdengeçti Ağası olmuştu. Meşhur Serdar Ekrem Cezayirli Gazi Haşan Paşa'nın Şumnu'da ölümü üzerine, Rahova muhafızı iken Şumnu'ya getirildi ve Sadrazam oldu. On ay sonra elinden mühür alınarak kurşunla Şumnu'da idam edildi ve kellesi İstanbul'a getirildi. Hadikatül-Vüzeranın beyanına göre vecih, şeci, şiir ve inşaaya muktedir bir zattı. Şumnu'da Eski Cami mezarlığında medfundur, mezar taşında güzel bir kitabesi vardır. Tirsenikli oğlu âyandan İsmail Ağa da Ruscuklular arasında zorbalığıyla nam almıştır. Rusçuk deyince ilk hatıra gelen zat Alemdar'dır. Alemdar ve Rusçuk âyanı tarihde ö lmez nam bırakmışlardır. Kadirşinas Rusçuklular, hemşerilerinin namını ebedileştirmek için Rusçuk'ta Alemdar Kıraathanesi adıyla bir okuma yurdu kurmuşlardır. Elhak yerinde bir harekettir. Mirza Sait Paşa'nın da Rusçuk Maarifine hizmeti vardır. Sait Paşa mektebi meşhurdur. Rusçuklular, büyük ve kahraman Türkleri takdirden geri durmamışlardır. Okullarından birine Namık Kemal Mektebi adını vererek, Tuna boyunda hürriyet edibimizin namını ebedileştirmişlerdir. Asrımızda Rusçuklu Bağdat Sefirliğinde bulunan Mebus Tahir Lütfü, Mehmet Masum gibi zatlar, Bulgaristan'da kalan Türklere her sahada değerli hizmetlerde bulunmuşlardır. Sadi tarikatinde olan Rusçuklu Dede Galip de şair bir zattı. Müftü Osman Nuri, Mithat Paşa'nın açtığı işlahhanede muallimlik yapmıştır. Rusçuk halkı hamiyetlidir. 1913'te Balkan Harbi faciasında Meb Hâfız Sâdık'ın delaletiyle Osmanlı esirlerine iâne Komisyonu kurulmuş, 16 kişiden meydana gelen bu heyetin isimleri o zaman posta kartı halinde basılmıştır (Resim: 25.a). SAMAKOV: Evliyâ zamanında 1700 haneli olup, 11 mahallesi Türk, 6 mahallesi Bulgar ve Çingene imiş. 12 cami, 3 okul, 2 medrese, 2 hamam, 240 dükkân varmış. Buradaki demir ocaklarının bir kısmı vakıftır.(37) Hünkâr Camii, Malkoç Bey Camii, Şeyhefendi Camii, Yunus Voyvoda Camii meşhurdur. Bu camilerden yalnız biri kaldı (Resim: 26). Küpeli Çeşme tarihi bir eser olarak korunmaktadır (Resim: 27). Samakov'da Nazif Paşa Kütüphanesi'ndeki değerli kitaplar Bulgarlar tarafından Sofya Millî Kütüphanesi'ne kaldırılmıştır. Evliyâ'mız, o mübalağalı ifadesiyle şunları anlatır: Samakov yaylası, Rila yaylasında ilkbaharda 700 eğrek koyun dağa çıkar, her eğrek yüzbin koyundur... Yayla vakıf olduğundan yüz atlı ile gelip koyun hakkı toplayıp mütevelliye teslim ederler...________________________________ (36) E. Çelebi, Seyahatname, c. 3, s. 312. (37) E. Çelebi, Seyahatname, c. VI, s. 129. \ 20 OSMAN KESKİOGLU A. T AHA ÖZAYD1N SELVl (SERVİ): Son çağlarda harpler dolayısıyla adı duyuldu. 93 Harbi'nden önce 5 cami, 4 mescid. varmış. Çobanoğlu Camii durur. Kasabanın ortasında taş bina, Rüşdiye idi. Servili Selim Paşa 1868'de Selvi'ye 5 çeşme yaphırmış. Rus-Türk harbinde bu çeşmeler harap olmuş... Selvi'de öğretmenlik yapan Osmanpazarlı İbrahim Hakkı, Selvi tarihçesini yazmış, Muallimler Birliği mecmuasında parça parça yayınlamıştır. SİLİSTRE (DOROSTOR): OsmanlIların büyük bir eyâletiydi. 40 cami, 8 medrese, 40 okul, 10 çeşme vardı.(38) Ş. Sami, 9 cami var diyor.(39) Çünkü son Rus savaşlarında camilerin çoğu yıkılmıştı. Vezir Sinan Paşa'nın yaptırdığı Kurşunlu Camii büyük kubbeli ve taş •minareli olup, Evliyâ, bundan başka burada kubbeli cami yok, diyor. Eski Cami, Akkapı Camii, Mahkeme Camii, Pazaryeri Camii, Haraççı Camii meşhurlarındandır. Kale Camii Yıldırım Han'ındır. Bayraklı Camii denen camiin medrese odaları son yıllarda (1940'ta) Rüşdiye Okulu olarak kullanılırdı. O zaman 13 cami vardı. Bayraklı Camii II. Cihan Savaşı sonunda, plân tatbiki bahanesiyle Bulgarlar tarafından yıkılmıştır (Resim: 28). Silistre bazan şehzadelerin misafir olarak ikamet ettikleri bir yerdi. Birçok konaklar ve saraylar yapılmıştır. Sultan Mahmud II, Silistre'yi bizzat ziyaret etmiş, bu ziyaretin bir hatırası olarak konakladığı yerlere anıtlar dikilm iştir ki, onlardan Şumnu'dakinin kitabesini Şumnu bölümünde yazdık. Silistre, Türk tarihinde şanlı bir yer tutar. Bilhassa 1854 Savaşında düşmana mertçe dayanmıştır. Döğüş yeri olan Mecidiye Tabyesi hâlâ durur. Evliyâ'mız, Deliorman'dan, Silistre'den şöyle söz eder: Deliorman derler. 160 pare kuradan ibarettir. Buradan cânibi şimale giderek, bir gün Silistre kalesine geldik... Bu karyeler hep Dobruca'dan sayılır. Her karyesi beşer altışar yüz haneli, han, cami, misafırhaneli,mamur, müzeyyen kuradır. Ahalisi birbiriyle "misafir bana gelsin" diye kavga ederler. Her bir haneden de her gece ikişer üçer yüz atlı konup göçüp dururlar. Rabbülibad bunların malına berekâtı Halil vermekle bir kilesi altmış kile buğday verir... Has, beyaz ekmeği, çiğ kaymak ile tavuk çullaması, kavun turşusu gayet meşhurdur. Evliyâ'm, unuttuğun iki şey daha var: bolca kaymaklı katıklı tarhanası ve hele hele kaymaklı pidesi. Silistreli İbrahim Paşa'nın Sultan Mahmud'a yedirdiği kaymaklı tarhananın ve kaymaklı pidenin tadı hiç unutulur mu?... Vakıflar Genel Müdürlüğü'nde 747 nolu defterde Ayasofya Vaizi Mehmet Râşid Kütüphanesi'nde kayıtlı vakıf kitaplar arasında (Tarih-i Silistre, Tarihi Ahvalî Di yar-ı Rum) adlı kitap vardır, bunlar şimdi acaba nerde? Yine Evliyâ'yı dinleyelim: "Silistre şahbazları Tuna buzları üzerine çadır kurup iyşu-işretle vakit geçirirler. Mehterhaneler çaldırıp cümle dilberler buz kayarlar ki garip temaşâdır. Şayet bayrama rastlarsa salıncaklar kurulup âşık Mâşuk birbirleriyle tolan çekip sallanırlar." Buz üzerinden kayanları şöyle anlatır: "Yıldırım gibi giderken bir ayağını kaldırıp nıevlevi gibi öyle döner ki, asla yüzü görünmeyip yine çiftesini bozmadan kayar. Bazıları buz üzeri kayıp giderken önüne bir adam aykırı yatıp, onun üstünden atlayıp çiftesini bozmadan geçer. Bazıları tüfek atarak, bazıları tütün içerek buz kayarlar. Niceler, cemiyet-i kübra edip, buz üzere toprak döküp, ateşler yakıp, bütün koyun ve sığırları kebap çevirip iyşu-nuş ederler. Bazı adamlar arkasında yükü ile ayağı altına iki pare sığır kemikleri koyup, elinde asasıyle billur misal mücellâ buz üzere beş altı konak yeri kayarak bir günde varır. Tuna üzerinden sakin olan şehbazların evsafını manzurumuz olduğu üzere tahrir eylesek bir cilt olur. (C. III, s. 355). Keşke yazsaydın Evliyâ'm. Bugün kayakçılar o kadar hüner gösterebiliyor mu, bir ölçseydik. Türkler Silistre'yi imar etmişlerdir. Sonraları birbirini kovalayan felâketler gelip çattı. Silistre istihkâmları saldırganın hücumlarına mertçe dayandı. "Vatan yahut Silistre" yazarı hürriyet şairi kahraman Namık Kemâl'in piyesindeki Abdullah Çavuş (Türk Ansiklopedisi'nde resmi var) ikide birde: Kıyamet mi kopar? derdi. O öyle derken kıyamet kopmadı. Fakat sonradan gelenlerin başına kıyamet kopdu. Silistre boşaldı. 1860 Silistrebozgunu bir faciadır. SOFYA: Sofya'nın eski adı Serdika'dır. Türkler burasını 788 H./1368 M/tarihinde fethettiler.(40) Buranın alınması çok enteresan bir tarzda olm uştur.(4i) Sofya, Rumeli'ndeki 10 bender şehirlerden biriydi. (Diğerleri: Edirne, Filibe, Üsküp, Serez, (38) E. Çelebi, Seyahatname, c. 3, s.330. (39) $. Sami, Kâmus-u A 'lâm , c. 4, s. 2599 (40) Evliya Çelebi, c. III, s. 390. (41) Sofya Sancak Beyi İnce Balaban’a, Sultan Murad'ın yazdığı buyrultudan anlıyoruz ki, Doğancı Sevindük, Sofya Valisini avlanma bahanesiyle ormana davet eder, bir hileyle yakalayıp teslim alır. Şehir savaşsız fethedilir. (Bak: Haber-i Sahih, c. I, s. 300). BULGAR İSTAN'D'V | ÜRK - İSLAM F.SERLERİ 121 Yenişehir, Selanik, Bosnasaray, Belgrad ve Budin'dir). Burası 4 asır Rumeli Beylerbeyi merkezi , oldu. Balkan yarımadasındaki 26 sancak Beyi Sofya'ya bağlıydı. Türklerin eline geçtikten sonra şehirde canlı bir imar hareketi başladı.(42) Abdülhay oğlu Yahya Paşa'nın 912 H./1506 M. tarihli vakfiyesinden, Sofya'da kendisinin yaptırdığı bedesten içinde ve dışında yüzlerce dükkân inşa olunduğunu öğreniyoruz. Filibe'de, Niğbolu'da kervansaraylar bina ettiren Paşa, bunları vakıf etmiştir.(43 ) Daima gelişen Sofya, 1540'ta 25 sancağın »ağlandığı büyük bir eyâlet haline geldi. Bu geişmeye müvâzi olarak şehirde imar hareketleri lerlemiş, camiler, medreseler, imaretler gibi bir ok hayır eserleri yapılmıştır. Sofya bir ticaret nerkezi olması dolayısıyla birçok yerli, yabancı iiccarlar buraya gelirlerdi. Buna göre de ticaret nanları yapıldı. Sofu Mehmed Paşa'nın kervansarayı, 100 tavla at alırmış. Siyavuş Paşa Hanı'na 5000 at çekilirmiş. Şehirde 11 adet kurşun örtülü han varmış. Şehirde Müslümanlar üstün bir çoğunluk teşkil ederlerdi. XVI. yy. 48 mahalleden 37 si Müslüman, 11'i hıristiyandı. X V II. yy.'da Sofya' yı gezen Evliyâ Çelebi, şehirde 53 cami ve mescid, 40 okul, 2 medrese, 11 han, 1086 dükkân, bedesten ve saire bulunduğunu söyler. Saraç, kavaf, kuyumcu, tabak, aktar esnafı şehrin ticaretine canlılık verirdi. Buna paralel olarak şehrin imarı artmıştı. Sofya'da ilk külliyeyi Fâtih'in sadrazamı Mahmud Paşa, Rumeli Beylerbeyi iken kurmuştur, Bu külliye: Cami, medrese odaları, kütüphane, kervansaray ve sebilden müteşekkildi. Bugün bunlardan yalnız cami, Sofya'nın ortasında ayakta durmaktadır. 9 kubbeli olan bu muhteşem abide, mabed olmaktan çıkarılmış, Bulgar Arkeoloji Müzesi haline sokulmuştur (Resim: 29). Şehrin en büyük camii olduğundan Ulu Cami de denirdi. Ev|iyâ, eni boyu 200 ayak, diyor. Hatibi ihtiyar olduğundan, hutbe okumak üzere çıktığında minberde uyumuş, başından kavuğu düşüp yere tekerlenmiş, cemaat gülüşmüş; adamcağız mahcup olmuş. Ey Evliyâ'm, böyle halle o değil, bir tarih mahcup oldu. Diğer bir külliye de, Sofu Mehmet Paşa tarafından meydana getirilm iştir. Bu muhteşem külliye: Cami, medrese, kütüphane, imâret, bimaristan (hastahane), hamam ve kervansarayı ihtiva etmekteydi. Sofu Mehmet Paşa'nın 954 H./1548 M. yılı Zilhicce ayında tescil edilen vakfiyesi, Vakıflar Genel Müdürlüğü'nde mahfuzdur.(44) Cami ve minaresi, siyahımsı granit taşından yapıldığından, buna Kara Cami denildiği gibi, İmaret Camii, Cuma Camii de denirdi. Mimar Koca Sinan Paşa'- nın Sofya'daki en güzel eseri olan bu cami, 484 büyüklüğündedir. Geniş kubbesi ise 22 metre yüksekliğindedir. Cami, 1878 Rus-Türk savaşından sonra cephane deposu olarak kullanıldı (Resim: 30-31). Sonradan minareleri yıkılarak 1903'te kiliseye çevrildi. Bugün kilise olarak durmaktadır. 16 odalı medreseyi Bulgarlar hapishane olarak kullandılar. 1928'de yıktılar, yerine Dahiliye Vekâleti binasını yaptılar. Banyabaşı veya Molla Efendi Kadı Seyfullah Camii, 974 H./1566 M. tarihinde inşa olunmuştur. Dört adet köşe kubbesinin ortasında yükselen büyük kubbesi ve tek minaresiyle bugün Sofya'nın ortasında durmaktadır (Resim: 32). Önünde üç kubbeli bir tetimmesi vardır ki bu, Kadı Seyfullah'ın zevcesi namına inşa olunmuştur. Son cemaat yeri olarak kullanılır. Sofya'daki 53 camiden ibadete açık kalan ve ayakta kalan tek cami budur.<4 5) Gül Camii, II. Beyazıd tarafından camie çevrilen bir Roma eseridir. 1878'den sonra kilise yapılmıştır. Sadrazam Siyavuş Paşa tarafından X V II. yy.'da cami yapılan Sofya Camii yine k iliseye çevrilmiştir. Defterdar Camii, Paşa Sarayı önündeki Çelebi Camii, Şeftalili Camii kurşunludur. Bazı batılı seyyahlar, Sofya'da 150'den fazla cami bulunduğunu yazarlar. Bu rakam biraz mübalağalı olabilir. Fakat şu cihet bir gerçektir ki, şehir Türk âbideleriyle dolu idi. Rus Ordusunun Başkumandanı olan Prens Aleksandr, Sofya'yı görünce camilerin çokluğu karşısında şaşırmış ve kendi tabirince "Bu minare onarımını" yakıp yıkmak için teşebbüse geçmiştir. Ancak diplomatik müdahaleler bu tahribatı bir süre için biraz durdurmuşsa da, sonradan bu eserler bir bahaneyle ortadan silinmiştir. Yıldırım vurdu dediler, plâna vurdurdular, şehirden Türk eserlerini silmeğe çalıştılar. O zaman, başta İngiltere olmak üzere, Avrupa Devletleri, sefirlerinin Bulgarlara bu tahribattan vazgeçmeleri için verdikleri notalar fayda etmedi. Bu eserlerin bazısı ancak tarih sayfalarında kaldı. Onlardan bir ikisini daha analım: Vitoş eteklerinde Knajevo'da Bâli Baba Türbesi bulunmaktadır (Resim: 33). Türbenin etrafınla 2) Evliya Çelubı, t. III, s. 382, 3 91. (43) Vakıflar Gn. Md. Arşiv ve Neş. Md. Defter No: 629, s. 415 vd. (44) Vakıflar Gn. Md, Arşiv ve Neş. Md. Defter No: 988, s. 51-64. . (45) 1915-1917 yıllarında Türkiye Evkaf Nezaretinin tahsis ettiği 15.000 lira ile bu cami tam ir edildi. Bu esnada minarenin şekli değiştirilm iş, boyu k »- saltılmış, çok, zarif ve sırf somaki mermerden yapılmış olan eski minber sökülerek yerine müteahhid tarafından bugünkisi konmuştur. (Mehmet Ayvaz) Bu cami ile Filibe'de Muradiye, Yanbolu’da Yıldırım , Şumnu'da $e rif Paşa, Razgrad'da İbrahim Paşa Camileri eski eser oisrak korunur. 122 OSMAN KESKİOĞLU - A. TAHA ÖZAYDIN daki ağaçlar için şunu söylerler: Bâli Efendi, yanmakta olan çubukları yere dikmiş, bugünkü asırlık ağaçlar onlardan yeşermiş. Türbe ziyaret mahalliydi. Hazrete bağlılığı, Sofya'da imam olan Hüsnü Efendi'nin türbeye asılan şu levhası açıkça gösterir: Kusurum bi-nihayet, gelmişem dergâha, ey Ali, Ne hacet arzıhâle, çün bilürsin cümle ahvali, Eşiğin taşına yüz sürmeğe, Hüsni gedâ geldi, Kadimi kemterindir, kıl himem, Ya Hazret-i Bâli. Şumnulu Hocazâde Muhiddin Efendi'nin nakline göre, Bâli Baba, rüyasında Muhiddin Arabi'yi görmüş. Şeyh, ona: Fususu sen şerh edeceksin, demiş, onun üzerine Fusus şerhini yazmış. Bâli Baba'nın Kaza ve Kader risalesinin yazma nüshası, Sofya M illî Kütüphanesindedir. Biyografisi, Vakıf paralara dâir mektubu, Köstendilli A rifin T ezkiretül-E vliyası’nda vardır. Vahit Mehmet Çelebi (1682) Rüstem Vasfi Sofyalı iki şairdir. Mehmet ve Hüseyin adlı iki de hattat vardır. Sofya, Bulgarlar alınca, hükümet merkezi oldu, Müslümanların dinî merkezi sayıldı. İlk zamanda Sofya'da Merkez müftüsü ünvaniyle Hafız Bilâl adında bir zat var (1897). Kim olduğunu öğrenemedik. Sonraları Başmüftü denildi. İlk Başmüftü, Şumnu'lu Hocazade Efendi oldu. 1929'da M illi kongre yapıldı (Resim: 33.a). ŞUMNU: Eski bir şehirdir. Meşhur Arap coğrafyacısı İdrisî ondan Misiyones adıyla bahseder. Evliyâ Çelebi 'nin yiazdığına göre, Çandarlı A li Paşa 20 bin kişilik ordusuyla Bulgaristan'ı fethe başlayınca, Tikenlik ve Çalıkavak boğazından Kocabalkan'ı aşarak Şumnu'yu sardı. Burasını almaya çalışırken çok meşakkat çektiğinden şehre Şumlu adını koymuş. Bazı eski kayıdlarda (Mesela: II. Selim zamanında) Şuıfrlu diye yazılıdır.(46) AvrupalIlar Ehumla derler. Evliyâ Çelebi, kalesinin harap olduğunu söyler. O zaman 10 mahalleli, ikibin kadar mamur bağlı bahçeli haneleri olan bir şehirmiş. 10 camii, 7 adet vakfı, kuvvetli sıbyan mektebi varmış.(47) Şumnu X V III. yy. da ehemmiyet kazandı. Şimalden gelen Rus saldırılarına karşı tabii bir kale olduğundan Askerî önemi artmış. II. Ordu merkezi olmuştur. Askerî kudretiyle mütenasip olarak nüfusu da artmıştır. Evliya Çelebi zamanında 10 cami varken, Kamus'ul Alâm 50 camii olduğunu yazıyor.(48) (Resim: 34) 1925'te 40 kadar cami vardı. Sonraları Bulgarlar plân vurdurarak çoğunu yıktılar. Camilerden bazılarının adlarını kaydedelim: Eski Cami, Saat Camii, Solak Sinan Camii, Kovukoğlu Hacı İbrahim'in inşa ettirdiği Debbağhane Camii, Çarşı Camii, Karaman Camii, Dümdar C. Çömlekçi Camii, Kandili Cami Müşebekli Camii, Muradiyye Camii, Şerif Ağa Camii, Nizamiye Camii, Çıngıraklı Mescid, Ağa Camii, Kadı Bâlâ Mescidi, Reis Paşa Camii, Çukur Cami, Tekke Camii, Kılak Camii, Sirkeci Mescidi, Yanan Camii, Süslü Mescid, Karaağaç Camii, Moğoş Camii, Piliç Camii, Üçpınar Camii, Ihlamur Camii, Aygır Mescidi, Rıfat Paşa Çamileri. Bunların bazısından bahsedeceğiz. Vâsıf, Şumnu hakkında geniş bilgi verir. A li' nin şiirinde geçen Dağpınarını över. Etrafı bağlık bahçelik olan şehrin evlerindeki bahçeler türlü çiçeklerle süslü olup, havası hoş kokulu, mahbubları gönül alıcı imiş. Aslında Ürkek ceylanlar gibi ordu halkından uzak ve çekingen iken, ordu mensuplarının tatlı dili ve ihsanlan onların taş yüreklerini mum gibi yumuşatmış, evlenmeler çoğalmış. Türkler aldığı zaman şehir 700-800 haneli imiş. Sonra nüfus artmış. 4-5 bin haneli büyük bir şehir olmuş. Vâsıf, 1188/1776 yılı olaylarını anlatırken şunları söyler: Rus savaşı dolayısıyla ordu Şumnu'ya çekilmiş. Yedi ayda 6 zira geniş, 5 zira derin hendekler kazılmış, tabye yapılmış. 10 bin ziradan uzun mesafe tutmuş. Giren çıkan kontrol altındadır. 6 yere kapı yapılmış. Hicret yasaklanmış. Halk orduyla birlikte düşmana karşı dayatmaya karar vermiş. Kethüda Kâtibi Nüzhet Efendi'nin yakınlarından birisi, karısını erkek kılığına sokup kaçırmak ister. Kadın olduğu anlaşılınca ahde hıyanet suçundan ikisi de öldürülür. Adam: Ben reisin hizmetçisiyim, bu da câriyesi diye feryat etse de dinleyen olmaz. Bin kişi kadar silahlı, reisin çadırına koşarlar, o saklanır, çadırı yakarlar. Reis gizlice İstanbul'a kaçıp kurtulur... Şehri düşmana karşı müdafaa için işte böyle gayret gösterirler.(49) Şumnu'da medrese çoktu. Orada yetişen bazı âlimleri kaydedelim: Atpazarlı Osman Fazlı (1102 H./1690 M.) Şumnu'lu olup, mutasavvıf bir zattır. B ir'a ra Aydost'ta bulundu. Bursa'lı İsmail Hakkı'nın mürşididir. Sonra İstanbul'a geldi, ders okuttu. Osmanlı müellifleri 14 eserini kaydeder. (M. Tahir, Os. Müellifleri, c. 1, s. 16). Yusuf A kif: Şumnu Hânedan-zâdelerden olup, ordu kâtipliğinde bulundu, şairdir. Tâlip Efendi: Divan-ı Hümayun kaleminde yetişti. 1824'de (46) Vâsıf T arihi: 5umnı veya Şu.mlı olduğunu söylüyor. c. 11, s.^125. (47) Evliyâ Çelebi, Seyahatname, c. I I I , s. 309. (48) Şemseddin Sâml, Kamus'ul A 'lâm , c. IV. (49) Vâsıf Tarihi, c. II, s. 125 ve dvm. BULGARİSTAN'DA TÜRK - İSLAM ESERLERİ 123 kâtip olarak Şumnu'ya geldi. Sultan Mahmud oradan geçerken ona rütbe verdi. 1853'te öldü. Yusuf Efendi: Nakşibendi'dir. İlmi kıraati iyi bilirdi. Kur'an'ın cemi ve tertibine dair El-İman fi Cem'il-Kur'an adlı eseri vardır. 1865'de öldü. Yetimi Ahmet Bey Dürri Topçu Hoca ve daha niceleri yetişmiştir. Şumnu, medreseleri, hattatlarıyla İslâm'a hizmet etmiştir. Son zamanda yetişen Hocazâde Mehmed Muhiddin uzun yıllar Başmüftülük yaptı. Şumnu her çağda ilim ve kültür merkezi oldu. Darul Muallimin ve Nüvvap Mektebi de orada açıldı. Hocegân-ı Hümâyundan Eski Cumalı Ahmet Hamid'in yazma divanında Şumnu hakkında parçalar vardır. Orada Şumnu'yu şöyle anlatır: Maarif ehline mecma' o belde Kemalât nehrine menba' o belde. Bir gazelinde Şumnu'nun eski hâli kalmamasından şikâyetçidir. Yazma divânı Kahire Üniversitesi kütüphanesindedir. Şumnu'da 50 kadar cami vardı. Bunların içinde en eskisi, Eski Cami (Resim: 35) denen cami olup, Yahya Paşa'nın 912 H. 1506 M. tarihli Sofya, Niğbolu için yaptığı vakıflar meyânında, bu camie de vakıfları vardır. Camiin duvarları yontma taştandır. Önünde dershânesi, medrese odaları vardır. İki tarafındaki mezarlıkta birçok büyüklerin mezarları hâlâ durur. Sadrazam Rusçuklu Haşan Paşa bunlardan biridir. Bu zat Sadrazam iken 1790'da Şumnu'da idam edilmiş ve kellesi İstanbul'a gönderilmiştir. Eski binalardan biri de Gelberu Sultan Tekkesi'dir. Bazı kayıtlarda Kebveli veya Kerbelâ Sultan diye geçer. Köşkler boğazının eteğindedir. Menkibesi Genç Osman menkıbesini andırır. Şumnu alınırken şehid düşen bu şanlı gazi, kellesini koltuğuna alıp, ordunun önüne düşmüş, gel beru, gel beru!. diyerek ileri yürümüş, orduyu fethe teşvik ede ede bu yere kadar getirmiş ve burada yere uzanıp kalmıştır. Mezarı meçhul kalan bu şehidin yattığı yeri, sonraları Afganlı bir derviş rüyasında keşfetmiş ve oraya bir zaviye yapmıştır. Tekke içinde asılı levhada bunlar yazılıydı. Burası daima ziyaretgâh olmuştur. Uzak köylerden bile halk adaklarını getirip burada keserler. Bu tekkenin geniş olan mezarlığında birçok tarihî mezarlar vardır. 1829'da Rus muhasarasındaki şehidlerih, bu meyanda şâir Şinasi'nin babasının mezarı da buradadır. Halkın ziyaret ettiği yatırlardan biri de Maçinli Baba'dır. Bu zâtın nâmına bir zaviye varmış. Fakat bugün bina yıkılmış, yalnız merkadi durur. Buraya halk Ç illi Baba der. Bu türbede 1238 H./1822 M. de Seyh varmış. (Vakıflar Genel Müdürlüğü 1188 nolu S-ş defteri). SAAT CAM İİ: Saat Camii, 988 H./1580 M. de inşa olunmuştur. Yanındaki Çalar Saat ve Kulesi 1012 H./1604 M. yılında yapılmıştır. Kurucusu Tutıcızade Hacı Ömer'dir. Dört köşeli, taştan mamul olan kulenin üzerindeki saata içeriden çıkılmaktadır. Caddeye nâzır cephesinde, kitâbesinde işaret edildiği üzere, bir çeşme vardır ki, kitâbeyi şair Yetimî yazmıştır (Resim: 36). KURŞUNLU ÇEŞME: Şumnu'daki eski eserlerden biri de yapılışı bir hususiyet arzeden Kurşunlu Çeşme'dir. Bunu I. Abdülhamid devrinde Yeğen Hacı Mehmed Ağa Paşa, o zaman Ağakapısı, yani Yeniçeri ağaları dairesi karşısında bina ve vakıf etmiştir. Adı geçen tarafından 1188 H./1774 M. tarihinde yaptırılan bu çeşme hâlâ durur ve eski eser olarak korunur. Yeğen Hacı Mehmed Ağa Paşa, Belgrad Serdengeçti ağası Yusuf Ağa'nın oğludur. 1722'de Yeniçeri ağası olmuş ve vezâretle Ağapaşa Unvanını almıştır. Bu çeşmeyi Ağa paşa iken yaptırmıştır. Bu zatın Yenipazar kazasında Kozluca'da Musa Baba Tekkesi'ne de vakfı vardır. Çeşmenin kitabesi Kâni'nin kaleminden çıkmadır. Mehmed Es'ad Yesari tarafından güzel bir talikle yazılmış olan kitâbesi vardır (Resim: 37). Yıkılan ve ayakta kalan camilerden birkaçına kısaca da olsa temas edelim. 1087 H./1667 M. de yapılan Solak Sinan Camii, 1265 H./1848 M. de inşa edilen Debbağhane Camii yıkılmıştır. 1112 H./1729 M. tarihinde yapılan Kılak Camii bakımsızdır. 1183 H./1769 M. de inşa edilen ve güzel bir talikle yazılmış kitabesi bulunan Reis Paşa Camii depo yapılmıştır. Muradiye, Müşebbekli, Ağa, Karaman, Dümdar, Çarşı, Şerif Ağa, Karaağaç Camileri mühim camilerden olup, bunların çoğu yıkılmıştır. Kırım'dan gelen muhacirlerin iskân edildiği Tatar mahallesinde 1286 H./1869 M. tarihinde Rifat Paşa'nın, kızlarının hayırla yad edilmesi için cami yaptırmıştır. ŞERİF PAŞA CAM İİ: Şumnu'ya asıl şeref veren bir sanat âbidesi olan Yeni Cami adıyla anılan Şerif Paşa Camii'dir.(5 0 ) Türk-İslâm m imarisinin Balkanlar'daki en güzel sanat âbidelerinden biri olan bu cami ve bânisi hakkında biraz malumat verelim: Şerif Halil Paşa, Şumnu'ludur. Babası Ali Ağa, dedesi Şaban Bey'dir. Onun hakkında en geniş bilgiyi İzzî Tarihi veriyor.(5i) İzzi 1745 (50) Bulgarlar buna, kubbeli olduğundan, Tombul Cami derler. Bu eser, Şum nu’daki Türk devrinden kalan eserlerden Bulgarlarca eski'eser olarak muhafazası kararlaştırılan üç eserden b irid ir. Diğerleri adı geçen Kurşunlu Çeşme ile 1211 H./1806 M. de ' yapılan Bezzazistân 'dır (Bedestan). Bedestan'ın kitâbesi şudur: Binde bir düşer Naimâ böyle tarih-i sedid Mevkiinde dil-küşa oldu Bezistdân-ı Cedid. 124 OSMAN KESKİOĞLU A. TAHA ÖZAYDIN Vak'asını zikrederken Kethudâyı Sadrı-Ali (Yani Dahiliye Vekili) Şerif Halil Efendi'ye Karaman Eyâleti İnzimamıyla vezirlik rütbesi ihsan olunduğunu kaydettikten sonra, hal tercümesini uzun boylu yazıyor. Oradan öğreniyoruz ki, Şerif Halil Paşa, edip, lebip bir zattır. A klî ve naklî ilim leri, sanat-ı kitâbeti, fünün u edebiyat, şiir ve sanayi-i bediiyye tahsil etmiştir. 1711 de Defter-i Hâkanî kâtibi olmuş, emsali arasında seçilmiş, Damad İbrahim Paşa'nın sadareti sırasında nice kasideler yazmış, Ebced hesabıyla tarih söylemiş, Lâle Devrinin ihtişamlı günlerini o da görmüştür. Yazıları beğenilmiş, İbrahim Paşa'nın Arapça ve Farsça'dan seçme eserleri Türkçeye tercüme için teşkil ettiği tercüme heyeti azalan arasında Şerif Halil Paşa da vardır.(52) Her bakımdan takdir gören Şerif Halil Paşa, Hacegân-ı Divan-ı Hümayun'a alınmıştır. 1730 da 2. Tezkireci, çok geçmeden 1. tezkireci tâyin edilmiştir. 1736'da Cizye Muhasebeciliğine alınmış, Abdullah Paşa'nın Sadareti zamanında 1737- de Kethüdayı Sadrı A li (İçişleri Bakanı) olmuştur. Ruslarla yapılan harpte asker sürücülüğü ve sefer işlerine nezaret etmek üzere Rumeli'ye gönderilmiştir. Gösterdiği başarılardan dolayı takdir görmüş ve tekrar Hacegân-ı Divan-ı Hümayuna alınmıştır. Sıra ile Baş Muhasebeci, Defter Emini, Defterhane Nâzırı olmuş ve üzerine aldığı her vazifeyi başarıyla ifa etmiştir. 1743'de tekrar Kethüdayı Sadrı A li olmuş, İran seferlerinde büyük hizmetler görmüştür. 1745 de Karaman Eyaletiyle kendisine vezirlik rütbesi verilmiş, böylece Paşalık rütbesini kazanmıştır.(53) Görülüyor ki, Şerif Halil Paşa'nın İlmî ve siyasî hayatı oldukça parlaktır. O hisli bir şairdir. Müstekimzade onun sülüs nesih, divani, rik'a siyakat ve diğer yazı nevilerinde mahir bir hattat olduğunu, 3 tuğ ile tekrim edildiğini söyler.(54) Kendisi hattat olduğundan, Şumnu'da Camiin ittisalinde tesis ettiği medresesinde hüsnü hat (güzel yazı) öğretilmesini vakfiyesinde şart etmiştir. Sicilli Osmani; Müdebbir, muktedir, şâir bir zattır. Damat İbrahim Paşa'ya Kasaid ve Tevarih yapıp, Arabî ve Farisî bazı kitap terceme etmiş ve âsârı beğinilm iştir" diyor. 1745'de Vezirlik rütbesini aldıktan sonraki kayıtlarda ismi paşa olarak geçiyor, aynı sene Aydın Muhassılı tâyin olunuyor. 1746'daTrabzon Valisi, bir müddet sonra da İnebahtı Sancağı Muhafızı oluyor. 1748'de Belgrad Muhafızı, 1749'da Karlı İli Sancağı ilhakiyle Ağrıboz Kalesi Muhafızı tâyin olunuyor. 1751 de arzusu üzerine Bosna Valisi tâyin ediliyor, yeni vazifesi başına giderken yolda vefat ediyor. İzzî'nin 1751 yılı Vakayii sırasında (Vezir Şerif Halil Paşa'nın ölüm haberi) başlığı altında yazdıklarından öğreniyoruz ki: "Ağrıboz Muhafızı iken Bosna Valisi tâyin edilen Paşa Ağrıboz'dan kalkıp, Bosna'ya giderken, yolda İzdin Kasabasına geldikten yâ turâbı çeker, yahut âbı müeddasınca oranın havası ve suyu gayet hoşuna gitmiş ve orada birkaç gün istirahate karar vermiş; orada istirahat ederken, damla isabet etmiş ve ansızın vefat eylemiştir. Rebiulevvel ayı'.(55) Tuhfetu'l Hattatin, İnebahtı Muhafızı iken, (İtikaf-ı Şerif) terkibinin gösterdiği 1161 Hicri, 1748 miladi'de öldü diyorsa da, yanlıştır. Şumnu halkı arasındaki menkıbelere göre, "paşa oldun ama adam olamadın" sözü onun hakkında da söylenirse de, buna imkân ve ihtimâl yoktur, çünkü, babasını küçükken kaybetmiş, onu amcaları yetiştirm iştir, vakfına mütevelli olarak da yeğeni Ayandan Çavuşzâde Hacı Mehmet Ağa'yı tâyin ediyor. ŞERİF PAŞA CAM İİ: Halk arasında Yeni Cami adıyla anılan Şerif Halil Paşa Camii (Resim: ?8) kitâbesinden, vakfiyesinden anlaşıldığına göre 1157 H./1744 M. de ikmal edilm iştir.(56) Camiin yerinde dedesi Şaban Bey'in inşa ettirdiği bir cami varmış, onun yerine Lâle Devri Mimarisinin bir şaheseri olan yeni camii inşa ettirm iştir. Eserin mimarı belli değildir. Planı, mimari tarzı, teşkilâtı, müştemilâtı bakımından Nevşehir'deki Damat İbrahim Paşa Camiine tıpa tıp benzediğinden, her ikisinin aynı mimarın eseri olması kuvvetle muhtemeldir. Vakıflar Genel Müdürlüğü mimarlarından merhum Ali Saim Ülgen, Şerif Halil Paşa Camii'- nin resimlerini gördükten sonra, bunun o devrin mimarlar başı olan el-Hac Mehmed Emin Ağa'- nın halifelerinden veya talebesinden birinin eseri olduğunu söylemiştir. Şadırvanı çok zariftir (Resim: 39). Vakfiyesi 21 Rebiu'levvel 1157 de tanzim edilmiştir. Vakfiyenin cildli orijinal nüshası Şumnu Cemaatı İslâmiyesi elindeydi. Vakıflar Genel Müdürlüğü Arşivi'nde Haremeyn 4 adlı, 737 nolu defterde sureti kayıtlıdır. Vakfiyenin özeti şöyledir: Devleti Aliyyede Sadrazam Kethüdalığı mansıbı Şerifiyle müşerref olan Şerif Halil Ağa(57) (51) Kam us'ul-A'lâm , Meşhur Adamlar Ansiklopedilerinde ismi geçmez. Sicill-i Osmani, Halil Yusuf Paşa diye yanlış kaydeder. Tuna Boyu tarihini yazan Şum nu'lu tarihçim iz Osman Nuri Peremeci sadece ismini zikredip geçer, hayatından bahsetmez. (52) Heyetin diğer üyeleri için bak: Vakıflar Dergisi, Sayı: V II. (53) izzi T arihi, c. I, yaprak 31, 32 - 1199 tab'ı. (54) Müstekimzade Süleyman Sadeddln, T uhfetu'l Hattâ tin , s. 198, İstanbul. (55) izzi Tarihi, c. II, yaprak 268, 1199 Tab'ı. (56) Vâsıf Tarihi, Şerif Paşa'dan bahsederken: Bir mükellef cami binasiyle medhu senasını zebanzed-i baid ve karib eyledi, diyor, c. II, s. 125-126. BULGARİSTAN'DA TÜRK - İSLAM ESERLERİ 125 İbni Merhum A li Ağa Hazretleri, İbni Şaban bey'- in vakfettikleri şunlardır: 1— Silistre Sancağında Varna Nahiyesinde Karagür Mezrasını, 2— İstanbul'da Cerrahpaşa'da Kürkcübaşı Mahallesinde bir haneyi, 3— Varna Kazasında Yeniköy'de bütün müştemilâtıyla bir çiftliğ i, 4— Nakden 10 000 kuruş vakfetmiştir. H AYRATI: 1) İstanbul'da Atmeydanı civarında Fazlı Paşa Sarayı ittisalinde Defterhane-i Âmire yanında çeşmeler. (Bunların muntazaman akması için bakımıyla meşgul olacak adamlar tâyin etmiştir). 2) Defterhane-i Amire dışında yaptığı kaldırımlar ve bekçi için yakılacak mumlar. 3) Maskat-ı re'si ve menşe-i vücudu olan Şumnu kasabasında ceddi Şaban Bey Camii yerinde müceddeden ihya ve inşa eylediği cami-i şerif. (İmam, hatip, müezzin, vâiz, devirhân, kayyım, na't-hân, cüzhân vesaire gibi vazifeliler tâyin etmiştir.) 4) Camiin ittisalindeki medrese. 5) Yine bu manzumede dahil kütüphane ki, bunlara iki hafızıkütüp tâyin etmiştir. Bunların biri hattat olacaktır. 6) Medrese avlusundaki şadırvan ve dışarıdaki çeşmeler. 7) Camiin yanıbaşındaki sıbyân mektebi (sonra rüşdiye oldu). 8) Kütüphaneye vaz'eylediği kitaplar. 9) Bunlardan başka Yenipazar kazasına bağlı Madara köyünde babası A li Ağa Mescidini yeniden yapıp cami haline getirmiş, oraya bir de sıbyan mektebi yapmıştır. Bunlara da vazifeliler tayin etmiştir. Vakfın bir câbisi vardır. Sağlığında müteveüilik vazifesi kendisine aittir; ölümünden sonra usul ve füru'unun ekber ve aslahı, onlar bulunmazsa yeğini âyândan Çavuşzade seyyid DarUrS Saade ağalarıdır (Resim: 40). Sonradan Yenipazar'a tâbi Külefçe köyünde bazı değirmenleri de vakıf etmiştir. Şumnu o bölgenin ticaret merkeziydi. Deri tabaklama işleri çok gelişmişti. Saraçları meşhurdur. Müslümanlar gibi gayrı müslim halk ta ticaret işleriyle meşguldü. Koşuyolu'nda Taş Mağaza denen büyük bir ticaret yeri vardı. Bunu Anastas adında biri yaptırmıştı. Azınlık halkın her yönde eşit hak sahibi olduğu bir idaremiz vardı. TATAR PAZARCIĞI: Evliyâ'nın yazdığına göre II. Murad çağında kurulmuştur.(58) 20 Cami, 7 okul, 200 dükkân, 3 hamam, 7 tekke, 1 imaret, 7 tüccar hanı vardır. Makbul (sonradan maktul oldu) İbrahim Paşa’nın Kervansarayı 2000 deve alırmış 3000 at çekilen ahırı varmış. 70-80 adet müteaddit haneli harem odaları, misafirler için 200 ocaklı sofaları mevcutmuş. Her gelene yemek, atına da bir torba yem verilirmiş. Yatsıdan sonra Mehter çalınarak demir kapıları kapanır, sabahleyin yine aynPşekilde Mehter çalınıp kapılar açılır, yolcular uğurlanırmış. TIRNOVA: Evliyâ'nın buraları gezmesinden 10 yıl önce yapılan bir sayıma göre, Tırnova'da 2500 hane Türk, 301 hane Bulgar varmış. Şehirde 26 cami, 7 medrese, 3 vakıf hamam mevcutmuş. Bacdâr Camii, Konak Camii, Saraçhane Camii, Burmalı Camii, Boyalı Camii, Tabakhâne Camii, Köprü Camii, Kayaaltı Camii, Feyzi Ağa Camii, Kadı Camii, Zincirli Pınar Camii, Tekke Camii, 1912 yılına kadar ibadete açıktı. Cami-i Kebir kubbeli idi. Fâtih devri adamlarından Gâzi Firuz Ağa Camii de meşhurdu. Bugün çoğunun yeri bile bilinmez haldedir. Pazarlık yerindeki Yeni Câmii Bulgarlar tahrip etmişti. Ferdinand kendi hesabına tamir ederken, Türkleri hoşnut etmek istemişti. Tersane-i Amire Emini Çavuşbaşı ve Arpa Emini (Ticaret Bakanı) Ali Ağa'nın Tırnova'da kurduğu kütüphane çok zengindi. Bu kütüphanede, yazarının elyazısı ile Keşşaf tefsiri bulunduğu kayıtlardan anlaşılıyor. Medreselerin çokluğundan da anlaşıldığı üzere burası ilim yuvasıymış. Tornacıoğlu Mehmed Emin bin Ahmet Efendi meşhur bir âlimdir. Turefası çok, şuar'ası çok, ulem'ası çok, sulehası çok, Doludur, gevheri ilm ü marifet ile medini Tırnovı. Eski Cumalı Hamit. VARNA: . Evliyâ burada 41 camii ve mescid bulunduğunu kaydeder.(59) İskelebaşında Emir Efendi Camii, Yeni Cami, Debbağhane (Tabakhane) Camii, Müstecep Efendi Camii, Şeb.şah Kadın Camii en büyüklerindendir. Piri Mehmed Paşa'nın vakıf hamamı ve sebili vardır. Okullarında Şeyh Müsteceb Mektebi ile Piri Paşa Mektebi meşhurdur. 1829 Rus Savaşında Varna muhasarasında Türk eserlerinin çoğu tahrip edildi. 1444 te II Murad'ın kumandasında cereyan eden Varna Meydan Savaşında Türk ünlü celâdetini göstermiştir. Koca Hızır adlı nefer, Macar (57) O zaman henüz Paşa olmamıştı, bir sene sonra 1158'de Paşa oldu. (58) E. Çelebi, Seyahatname, c. III, s. 388. (59) E. Çelebi, Aynı eser, c. III, s. 307. 126 OSMAN KESKİOĞLU - A. TAHA ÖZAYDIN Kralı Ladislas'ın kellesini uçurunca başsız kalan Haçlılar dağılmıştı. Savaşta Karaca Bey'in şehid düştüğü yerde, Gebece'de türbesi vardı. Sancağı Varna Müzesindedir. Bulgarlar 1925 yıllarında türbeyi zaptetmeye kalkıştılar. Rüşdiye Müdürü. Osman Nuri Peremeci, Çek asıllı olan Müze Müdürü Herman'ın yardımıyla türbeyi kurtarmışsa da, Bulgarlar sonra yine yıktılar. İbrahim Hakkı Konyalı'nın Karaca Bey kitabında bu konuda bilgi verilmektedir. Varna bölgesinde Gagavuz Türkleri yaşar. Bunlar Hristiyandır. Türkçe konuşurlar. Öte yanda Rodoplarda müslüman olan pomaklar bulgarca konuşurlar. Halkın bunlar hakkında hükmü şöyledir: Birinciler dinini vermiş, dilini vermemiş; İkinciler dilini vermiş, dinini vermemiş. Pomaklar çok dindardırlar. VİDİN: Evliyâ zamanında 24 mahalle olup, 19'u Müslüman imiş. 24 cami, 11 okul, 7 medrese, 7 tekke varmış. Yeşil Cami, Uzun Cami, Çarşı Camii, Kapan Camii meşhur olup, üstleri kurşunla kaplıymış. Çavuş Camii, Debbağhane Camii, Orta Cami su kenarında ferahlı yerde kurulmuş. Şeyh Efendi Camii, Nalband Camii, Yukarı Mahallede Ak Cami, kiremitle örtülü Allah evleridir. 10 adet kargir şerefeli ve Kandil asacak yerli minare varmış. 10 tane mahalle mescidi olup, bunlardan Hacı Ahmet Mescidi, Şeyh Efendi Mescidi meşhur olup, hepsi tahta minareli imiş. 7 adet güzel medrese ilim yuvası imiş. İki yerde Hadis okunurmuş: Yeşil ve Kapan Cami'lerinde.(6 0 ) Görülüyor ki, Vidin kısa zamanda İslâm eserleriyle dolmuş (Resim: 4243). Suyu bol olduğundan evleri cennet bahçeleri gibi bağlık, bahçelik içinde kurulmuştur. Ahalisi hanedân kişiler olup, misafirsiz sofraya oturmazlarmış. Halkı mavi üzerine beyaz destâr sararmış. Kimisi Tatar kalpağı, kimisi serhadli kalpağı ve Rumeli halkı gibi kendilerine mahsus kalpaklar giyip çuha elbise ve dolamalarla pâk gezerlermiş. Bu serhad şehrimizin çok mamur olduğu anlaşılıyor (Resim: 44). III. Selim çağında devlete karşı’ başkaldırıp kafa tutan Boşnak asıllı Pazvandoğlu Osman da Vidin'de bir cami yaptırdı. Bugün Vidin'de ibadete açık yalnız bu cami bırakılmıştır. Diğerleri depo yapılmıştır. Çoğu zaten yıkılmıştır. Vaktiyle göklere yükselen minareler silinm iştir.(6i) Çamlı, belden sazlı aşıklar gelir, Söğütler altında neşe yükselir, Baksam denizlere yüzen Hilâle Gümüş dalgalarla gelir hayale Yürekler dayanmaz, Tuna! Bu hale. . . Seni kimler verdi düşman eline Köleler sarılmış ince beline. VRACA (IVRACA): Evliyâ zamanında 9 cami, 4 okul, 2 medrese varmış. Tabak Camii, Kurşun Camii, Taşlıyol Camii, Kara Cami, Kemer Camii, Çarşı Camii (Resim: 47) bunlardandır. Çoğu yıkılmıştır. Sağda okul binasıdır-2. Evliyâ'nın ifadesine göre kadınları çok becerikli, ma'rifetli imişler; erkeklerin işlerini de onlar görürlermiş.(6 2 ) İpekçilik, gülcülük Türklerin elindeymiş. YAN BOLU: Evlâdı Fatihan yurdu olan Yanbolu'da Evliyâ Çelebi cümle halkı müslüman diyor. Zamanınd a m ı 11 okul, 3 medrese, bir çok cami varmış. Şehrin en mamur .camii, Eski Cami olup, bunu Yeniçeri Ağası bina etmiş. Üstü kurşunla kaplı olup, minaresi dört köşelidir "Ve kuleye benzer. Ağla bülbül, çün zehir var dilinde T ürk kalmamış koca urum elinde. Yıldırım Camii eski eser olarak meşhurdur. Ebu Bekr Camii diye tanınan cami durmaktadır (Resim: 48). YENİPAZAR: Evliyâ'mız, yirmi yıl bu diyarda gezip bu kasabanın sağından solundan kırk elli kez geçtim, bu şehre girmek nasip olmamıştı, şimdi nasip oldu diyor; mamur ve müzeyyen olduğunu söy-' lüyor.(6ö> ZİŞTOVO: Evliyâ çağında küçük bir kasabaymış, kale içinde 1, kale dışında da 1 cami varmış.(65) Sonradan gelişmiştir. Burada Balkan Savaşından önce 14 cami vardı. İhsaniye Camii, Velişan Camii, Kışla Camii, İskele Camii, Haşan Efendi Mescidi cemaati çok olanlardı. Bunların çoğu yıkılmıştır. 1912 yılında Türk vakıflarının geliri 6500 frank olup, bunun 3500 frangı imam, müezzin ve diğer vazifelilere olmak üzere dinî cihetlere verilirdi. Kalan kısmı Rüşdiye ve İlkokul öğretmenlerine verilirdi. Üç ilkokul vardı. 1285 H./1868 M. yılında Tuna Vilâyeti Merkezi Rusçuk'ta basılan Tuna Salnamesindeki (60) E. Çelebi, Sayahatname, c. VI, s. 168 ve dev. (61) Bir Türk edibi, Vidin'de minareleri gördüğü zaman duygularını şöyle dile getiriyor: *'Blr minare! Belli ki ezanları çana sığınmış. Fakat yine belli k i bu minareler, şehadet parmakları gibi, bir şey ispat ediyorlar: Vardık. Bütün mazi haykırıyor: Varız, onlara sor. Minare bana hiç bu kadar nurdan bir dua gibi görünmedi.” (62) Evliyâ,Çelebi, Seyahatname, c. VI, s. 166. (63) Evliyâ Çelebi, Seyahatname, c. V III, s. 60. (64) Evliyâ Çelebi, Seyahatname, c. V III, s. 58. (65) Evliyâ Çelebi, Seyahatname, c. III, s. 315. BULGARİSTAN'DA TIJRK İSLAM FSF.RLF.Rİ istatistiklere göre (s. 106-112), muhtelif şehir vc kasabalardaki cami, okul, medrese, tekke adedi şöyledir: Cami Okul Medrese Tekke Rusçuk 30 9 6 7 Razgrad 11 7 2 4 Silistre 12 7 6 — Tutrakan 3 4 1 1 Hacıoğlu Pazarcığı 20 12 4 2 Bab adağı 3 5 - - Köstence 2 3 - - Balçık 10 3 1 - Varna 19 12 1 1 Pravadı 11 3 2 — Şumnu 40 22 6 10 Eskicuma 17 6 6 1 Osman pazarı 8 8 3 1 T ırnova 31 19 7 4 Ziştovo 19 3 1 - Selvi 10 5 1 - Plevne 18 3 5 1 Lofça 20 11 4 1 Niğbolu 12 8 1 1 Rahova 3 1 1 1 Lom 5 2 1 - Vidin 24 12 1 7 Berkofça 9 5 1 2 V ıraca 7 5 1 2 Sofya 44 8 4 18 İhtiman 2 2 2 - Samakov 10 3 2 2 Köstendil 16 7 3 16 Salnamenin verdiği sayılar böyle. Evliya Çelebi ve Kamusul-A'lam'da bu sayılar azçok farklıdır. Tuna Vilâyeti dışında kalan şehirleri Evliyâ'daıı ve Kamusul-A'lam'dan alalım: Cami Okul Aydos 5 — Karnabat Müteaddit İslimye 12 Birçok Yanbolu Müteaddit 3 Yenizağra 7 7 Eskizağra 17 42 Kızanlık 8 7 Karlova 6 RESİM: 1/A İslâm Hastahanesi görevlileri. R ESİ M : 1/B Aydos Camii RESİM: 1/C 1905 Varna Encümen Azalan 128 OSMAN KESKİOĞLU - A. TAHA ÖZAYDIN RESİM: 2 Halen mevcud olan camilerden birisi RESİM :4 Çay Camii, Eskicuma Aİ& 1=1 «J M ilil ISI " î t * R ESİ M : 3 Gayesi dışında kullanılan bir cami. RESİ M : 5 Eski Zagra, Hamza Bey Camii. RESİ M: 6 Filibe'deki Cuma Camii. BULGAKİS i AN DA 1 ÜtfK İSı AM l:SERLEkİ R E S İM : 7 F ilib e 'n in genel görünüşünde T u rk - ¡slâ m a b id e le ri. bİM. j >• ırlıo v a 'd a K jr lı o g lu A li Uey v jk t ı . R E S İM : 8 M u ra d iy e C a m ii F ilib e . R E S İM : 10 K a rlıo v a 'd a b ir k o p ru OSMAN KFSKİOĞLU A TAMA 07AYDIN R E S İM : 12 K ırca a ll R E S İM ; 11 K a rn a va t — R apça K o y u C a m ii RESİ M : 14 K ız a n lık İske n d e r B ey C a m ii R E S İM : 13 R uşdiye M e k te b i, K ırc a a li. BULGARİSTAN'DA TÜRK İSLAM FSF.RLF.Rİ 131 R E S İM : 15 K ız a n lık K o n gre si, 1 9 2 1 . R ESİ M : 1 5 /A S u m n u 'd a B irin c i M u a llim in i İs lâ m iy y e K o n g re si. 18 T e m m u z 1 32 2 132 OSMAN KHSKİOĞLU A. 1 AHA O/AYDIN R E S İM : 16 K ö s te n d il C am ii (A rk a d a k i d ü k k a n la r v a k ıftır). R E S İM ; 1 6 /A K ö s te n d il K öprüsü k ita b e s i. R E S İM : 17 Razqrad i bran im Pasa Camii BULGARİSTAN'DA TURK İSLAM FSFRLFRİ R E S İM : 18 Razqrad A k C am ii R E S İM : 20 D e m ir Baba R E S İM : 19 R azqrad saat k u le s i. RESİ M : 21 R a zq ra d , D e m ir Baba R E S İM : 22 K aliagra S u lta n C a m ii 134 OSMAN KF.SKİOĞLU A. TAMA Ö/AYDIN BULGARİSTAN'DA TÜRK İSL \\] F. SERLERİ 135 •i ESİ M : 2 5 / A R u s ç u k 'ta k i O sm anlı E s irle rin e V a rd ım D e rn e ğ i ü yele ri R E S İM : 26 S am akov C a m ii S o fy a RESİ M : 28 B a y ra k lı C a m ii S ilis tre K E S İM : 27 K ü p e li Ç eşm e, S a m ako v. R E S İM : 29 F a tih 'in V e z iri M a h m u t Paşa C a m ii. 130 OSMAN KFSKIOĞLU A TAMA ÖZAYD1N R E S İM : 3 0 K adı S e y fu lla h C a m ii R E S İM : 31 S o fy a 'd a S o fu M ehm ed C a m ii (K ilis e y e ç e v rild ik te n sonra) RESİ M : 32 S o fy a 'd a K adı S e y fu lla h E fe n d i C a m ii RESİ M : 33 B a lî Baba T ü rb esi. R ESİ M ; 3 3 /A S o fya M illî K o n gre BULGARİSTAN'DA TURK İSLAM ESERLERİ I İS OSMAN Kl SKIOĞLU A TAHA Ö/AYDIN BULGARİSTAN'DA TURK İSLAM FSFRLF.Rİ I V) I 40 OSMAN KKSKİOC,LU A. I AHA ÖZ A Y DİN R E S İM : 4 / / A V ıraca C a m ii, O k u l ve M ü ftü lü k Gazi O sm an Paşa Müzesi S u m n u , N üvvab M edresesi R ESİ M : 4 7/B Vıraoa C am ii RESİ M : 48 Y a n b o lu E b u b e k ir C am ii